Can't Buy Me Love
by Glamagirl
Summary: Maryse learns the hard way that she doesn't have it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own anyone in the story… they belong to themselves and sometimes to one another

**A/N**: I shouldn't be starting new stories while I have a few that need to be finished but I couldn't keep this from my mind, I needed to write it! Lol, Let me know what to think and if I should continue with it ;)

_**Can't buy me Love**_

Every time she walked into a room people would stare at her; it was almost as if she was stepping into a new dimension where she was the only being that moved while everyone was doomed to watch. She didn't mind, it was human nature that people would want what they couldn't have and when it came to her everybody wanted something…

Some wanted her attention, others wanted to look like her and a good percent of them wanted nothing more than to lay their hands on her, the vast majority to slap some sense into her.

She knew that and she didn't care, all of them would remain yearning after her because she was above them, she was unreachable, she was Maryse. So they could talk their talk and they could say whatever they wanted, but the fact remained that she was better than anyone there by a mile… some just couldn't deal with it and she lived for the times she was able to remind them.

The thought made her smile, and while she walked across the room she flipped her blonde platinum hair and arched an eyebrow; she didn't even spare a glance to those around her. She just kept going, walking haughty as ever and loving how the sound of her designer's heels echoed through the room… that could only mean that they were watching her in silence, probably in awe.

So feeling dozens of eyes glued to her, the French Canadian paraded all the way through the arena until she reached catering, and as it was to be expected everyone there stared at her since the moment she got in.

She ignored them, she didn't have time for them and she just walked straight to the serving tables, inspecting what her options were.

There was not much, like always and she had to roll her eyes at that and to the mediocrity of whoever was in charge of catering.

It was not like she was hungry but she had a craving for fresh fruit and besides, there was a lot of time for her to kill until Ted got his match and while he was getting ready she got bored, a walk around the arena sounded like a nice idea… nothing better than making herself be seen.

But now that she was there she declared the journey to be in vain, there was nothing remotely good there and all the fruit seemed frozen; so there was that and also that she was not going to eat something that someone may, or may have not touched first.

She rolled her eyes again, she just couldn't wait for the show to be over so Ted could take her out to dinner, she was feeling like eating in a nice Italian restaurant.

"If you touch it you eat it"

Maryse's head moved to the side as Natalya, one of the so called Divas almost pushed her to the side so she could ravish the catering table. She took three of everything and when her plate was full she walked away with a grin.

With her eyebrows high in her forehead, Maryse's eyes followed the woman until she sat at one of the tables with her cousin and her goofy looking boyfriend. She looked at them as they talked and laughed… but before she could get caught looking she made a grimace of disgust and looked away.

"There you are"

At the sound of that voice Maryse turned around and faced the owner, it was Ted and before she could do or say anything he shoved into her hands his million dollar belt.

"You are not planning on eating any of that are you? Here, take this" He inserted his hand into his suit pocket and took out a few bills, he gave Maryse one Benjamin Franking bill. "Order something nice when you go back to our suite, you like filet mignon and red wine right, here take some more and order the best wine they have" He gave her two more bills and put the rest of the cash back into his pocket.

Maryse, holding in her hands the three hundred dollars and his belt arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to take me out to dinner"

"Yeah about that… something came to me and I can't turn it down, I'm sorry. Here, buy something nice too, a dress, shoes, whatever you like" He took a few more bills and gave them to her.

Maryse looked at the bills and quirked her lips, she didn't want the money and she didn't want a filet mignon; she was tired of eating in the solitude of their room and that night she wanted to go out and eat somewhere nice with him. As of late he always sent her back to the hotel in the limo while he went somewhere else and the routine was getting dull. It was always the same tale on different nights, she didn't know where he went or what he did and she never asked, she just settled with the gifts he would give her the next day when he finally came to her and that was all…

At first she didn't mind much because he would buy her some lavish gifts, diamond earrings with matching rings, designer's clothes and handbags and everything a woman wanted. But now he didn't even do that, he just gave her the money and went away.

Maryse looked up to him, he was talking to her but she wasn't paying any kind of attention, her mind was somewhere else and if she was to be honest she was feeling a bit down because she was Maryse and if she wanted to eat out with him he should take her to eat out. "I want to go out and I want you to come with me" She said, interrupting his monologue.

"Maryse, beautiful, you know I would love to but tonight I can't" That was his response as he stared at her with his stunning blue eyes and his charming smile.

She placed one hand on her hip and flipped at her hair, she was not going to settle with what he could or not do, not anymore; there were millions of men who would do anything for the opportunity of going out with her and here he was putting her off. "Maybe I'll have to find someone else who has the time to take me out, someone who wouldn't leave me all alone while disappearing into the nigh"

Ted laughed and kissed her cheek. "Maryse… you know you won't do that. Who else are you going to find that will give you everything I give you, you are a high maintenance woman and I'm the only one who will cover the demand of your needs; clothes, hair, spas, shoes… I give you everything" He pointed at the people sitting around the tables. "Or what, will you get him, will he buy you a bracelet?" He pointed at Cody who was sitting around and laughed. "Now don't be ridiculous" He said taking another bill to put with the rest in her hand. "I'll double the money you have there if you get anyone better than me"

Maryse did a double take and snorted. Who the hell did he think he was and who did he think he was talking to? "I'll tell you what, I'll pick the next guy that walks through that door and I bet he will be better than you and your stupid money and fake title"

"Ha, I want to see that, I'll pay you if you even try something with that guy"

Maryse threw the title on the table and turned her back to him so she could start walking to the door. He was wrong if he thought she was someone to mess with, she will show him that he wasn't all he thought he was, she will show him and then she would throw his money into his face because she didn't need it.

She didn't need him…

As she walked her eyes moved to the door, the sound of her heels getting louder and louder while she waited someone to walk in… but then she saw Big Show and somewhere inside she wanted to puke, she almost halted.

But she could listen Ted laughing behind her and determination drove her forward. But Big Show didn't enter; he was standing right outside the door while he talked on his phone. Whatever, she would walk to him and be over with it.

Resigned to what was coming she kept her eternal walk, and just as she was about to cross the door and walk to the giant of a man her eyes caught someone else walking into the room. She sighed in relief because this new guy sure looked better than Big Show, and even when he wasn't the type of guy she would even spare a second glance to he would have to do.

It would be like a blow to the stomach for Ted because this one was the complete opposite of him.

So instead of going to Big Show she deviated towards Phil or CM Punk like he was known around the WWE Universe and once in front of him she never stopped, she just reached for his face and with both hands she pulled him to her.

She kissed him, right in front of everyone who happened to be in the room, she kissed him and she kissed him hard, almost forcing his lips against hers in such a way that his lip ring was digging against her.

Phil was tense into the kiss but that didn't matter, what mattered was that in her mind she could see Ted watching in stupefaction and she was glad, but because she wanted him to be more that stupefied she moved one hand to the back of Phil's head and parted her lips, her tongue darting out so she could touch his lips and maybe deepen the kiss.

Luckily for her the tattooed man reacted and took her invitation, going pass her lips so his tongue could brush against hers. She tilted her head, allowing him better access while her hand slid from his recently shortened hair to his neck. He tasted like fruit; not like the fruit she wanted earlier on but more like fruity flavored gum… it was an interesting… Ted always tasted like mint.

But then, just when she was getting too much into the kiss she felt someone grabbing her by the arm and yanking her away from Phil. "What the hell are you doing?" That was Ted and by the look on his face and the tone of his voice he wasn't stupefied, he was furious.

"Did she just kiss me?"

Maryse sneaked her way out of Ted's grip and threw the money in his face, but just when she was about to open her mouth to say a thing or two that would put him in place he grabbed her again and forced her out of the room, leaving the money behind and a stupefied Phil watching them leave…

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank you all for the nice reviews; you guys are the best ;)

_**Chapter 2**_

"Are you out of your mind?" Ted yelled in anger the second after he shoved Maryse into his locker room. The blonde Diva stumbled inside but managed to keep her balance; cringing involuntarily when the sound of the door being slammed resonated through the room.

She didn't allow the almost imperceptible moment when she winced to falter her resolution; she just turned around to face arrogantly at the man she knew to be behind her. "Don't you push me"

He was furious, Maryse could tell by the way his face was flushed a crimson red and because his hard eyes were staring daggers through her; but if truth be told she didn't care what his mood was, the only thing that mattered to her was that she was even more mad than him and that she was in all her right to be so; after all he just manhandled her, hauling her all the way from catering to the room they were now in.

That was inacceptable and she didn't care who he was, he just couldn't do that to her… He had plain and simple dragged _her_, ignoring all the protests she muttered to him along the way. He embarrassed her.

Now everyone will be talking about it for weeks, maybe even months! Only to think about it made her even madder and she bit on her lips as she reached for him to push him one step back. "And by the way, good job Ted, now people will start talking about the show you just made"

"My show?" He hissed through clenched teeth, closing his fists as if fighting the urge to do more than yelling. "You talk about me making a show when you were the one who kissed that man in the middle of catering while everyone looked! What the hell were you thinking?" He said, taking two big steps that brought him even closer to her so he could poke at her temples with his forefinger. "Have you lost it?"

Maryse pushed his finger away from her face and placing both hands on his chest she shoved him. "No Ted, you lost it. You can't expect me to stay back warming your bed while you go out to do whatever it is that do you, I'm tired of that"

"No, no, no" He let out a snort. "Don't change the subject; we are talking about you kissing Punk"

Maryse crossed her arms up her chest and lifted an eyebrow. "I can kiss whoever I want to, I'm single since today… or to say it better, I was never even your girlfriend to begin with so I've been single all this time"

Ted chuckled and ran his hand down his face, his blue eyes digging into Maryse's hazel ones. "Don't be such a petulant child, you are with me and you know that… God is this because I didn't take you to dinner? Fine then, as soon as the show is over I'll take you to your damn restaurant"

The French Canadian shook her head and responded him with a chuckle of her own. "Don't worry, save the trip because I'm not going anywhere with you. Stay your night out and go and get you another woman stupid enough to put up with you"

After saying that to him she flipped her hair and began to make her way to the door. He was dead wrong if he thought that taking her to dinner was going to fix things; she didn't want to fix things. That he didn't want to take her to dinner was only the last straw in a series of events that made her lose her patience that day. He couldn't treat her as a nice commodity he just used when he had the time, and buying her stuff wasn't going to work either, not anymore.

She was through with him.

When she was about to open the door and step out he grabbed her forearm and forced her to turn around. "So what now, are you going to go after that Punk? Don't be ridiculous Maryse, he's not the kind of man that will satisfy your demands…. I mean just look at him, he's… he looks like something the cat dragged in and once you go back to your right mind you are going to be mortified that you kissed him"

Maryse rolled her eyes and quirked her upper lip, she had no intention of going to anyone and if she had kissed Punk it was because she wanted to make the point clear to him that there were more men around that would love to be with her; but just because she wasn't going to let Ted have the last word she grinned and went on. "I bet that he will treat me better than you do"

"So now you say that I treat you badly and that Punk would be better than me?" Ted laughed and threw his head back. "That's nonsense and you know it, I give you everything so don't try to sound like a victim here. I'm the one who has to deal with public humiliation after what you did back there"

Maryse watched him through half closed eyes because there was no trace of previous anger in his voice, just amusement. It bothered her because she was still mad and Ted was always like that, he lived his moods in short intervals and that included the moments when he was affectionate with her.

Now, did he treat her bad?

No he didn't, when he was around he was great, he lavished her with all she could possibly want and when his mood was weird he was even sweet. But those moments were almost none existent now and he barely spent time with her.

"You don't treat me bad; you just don't treat me at all. Have you ever thought that I want something more than your gifts?"

Ted smiled that charming smile that first drew her to him as he ran a finger down her cheek. "Maryse… let's face this, you are not the kind of woman that thrives from affection and yeah you are right when you say he will treat you good. I'll even go as far as to say that he will kiss the floor you walk over because look at you babe, you are gorgeous and if he thinks that you are even remotely interested in him his mind would blow and he would go out of his way to keep you happy. I'm not saying that he won't treat you nice, it's you the one who wouldn't be able to stick around… you are too frivolous to be after a man like him… so below your standards… you wouldn't even last a month, hell, I won't give you two weeks before you come back to me"

Maryse snatched her face away from his touch and made for a quick exit, opening the door and then slamming it shut. She was beyond angry; who the hell did he think he was? She snorted… frivolous… she wasn't frivolous…

Biting hard on her lips she opened the door and peeked in, he was standing there with a smile on his face and by God she wanted to wipe it so bad…. "Just so you know, he's a better kisser than you are" With that said she slammed the door once again and turned to walk away, the sound of her heels echoing after her.

She didn't know where she was going; only that she was furious and that she would snap at whoever crossed her way. Maybe if she had seen the look on Ted's face after she told him that her mood would have picked up, not by much but anything was better than the way she was feeling at the moment.

"There you are"

Maryse rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice that spoke to her. Just what she needed… "I'm busy" She said curtly as she kept walking, she didn't want to deal with him in that moment, or ever.

"Yeah I noticed… anyway, you dropped this" He said and the blonde looked at him to see that he was holding a few hundred dollars in his hand.

She recognized them as the ones she threw in Ted's face, the ones he gave to her as a reward for another lonely night. "Keep them, get a new tattoo or something, I don't care"

"Well is today my lucky day or what?" He chuckled and Maryse watched out of the corner of her eyes at him walking by her side, only that he was walking backwards so he could look at her face as he followed her…

"Consider it your birthday gift" She dismissed him with a gesture but he didn't go away.

"Rad, but my birthday is in October, not today"

Maryse halted abruptly and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him a bit exasperated. "Then it's an early gift, can you stop following me now?"

The tattooed man flashed her a crooked grin and shrugged. "I guess I could, but I kind of wanted to ask you about the kiss. Did you know that it's illegal to kiss in public in some parts of the world?"

Maryse frowned and chuckled despite herself. "What?"

"If we were there we would have been arrested and maybe even forced to marry, that's if someone denounced us"

The Quebec native tilted her head and looked directly into Phil's olive green orbs; he had an easy smile on his lips and his eyes held a glint as he looked back at her. Looking at him like that she came to the conclusion that was not bad looking, now that he cut his hair short he only needed a good shave and the right clothes to look presentable… "Then good thing we live in America"

"Can argue about that, so why did you kiss me?" He asked, one of his hands resting under his chin as he blatantly scanned her face. "Did it have something to do with that boyfriend of yours?"

Maryse rolled her eyes and continued walking… the kiss. "He's not my boyfriend… look just forget about it, it was nothing"

"I see… since we are not getting arrested or anything we can say that it was part of my very late or slightly early birthday gift" He said, still following her. "I prefer it to be a late one because that leaves the option open for another gift"

The blonde shrugged distractedly. "Maybe…" After saying that she pouted and looked up to the ceiling; if she didn't know any better she could say that her mood had kind of gotten better with the dark haired man… they were even talking as if they liked each other and some even say that they were flirting… well he probably liked her and no doubt he was trying to flirt with her, but on her part she couldn't care less about him.

She was about to open her mouth to shoot at him whatever nasty comment she could think of to push him away but before she could do it she felt her phone vibrating. She couldn't even remember having it in her hand; when she looked to see it was a text message from Ted.

'_Better kisser he may be but by the end of the week you'll be back in my bed'_

Her jaw dropped and she felt like throwing the Blackberry away, to smash it to pieces! Who the hell did he think he was? Oh no… he was so very wrong and he was going to get a nice surprise.

She shut her mouth close and looked at the man at her side. He was looking at her and he still had the smile gracing his face. "Do you like Italian food?"

"Moi?" He said with a snort, like if she just asked the most stupid question in the world. She didn't care, she just rolled her eyes and kept walking, giving for granted that he was following her. "I like all kinds of food"

She looked at him and smiled… "Good, because I'm hungry and I want to go out… with you


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reviewing last chapter SmoochyAddict, rkofan2012 and TJ Sparkles. You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this as well.

Also, my Maryse muse has a mind of her own and I don't want anything to do with the way she thinks or acts, okay? lol

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Maryse clutched hard at her purse as she closely followed the man walking right in front of her. Her warm hazel eyes were on the lookout, wide open and half expecting someone to walk to her and just steal from her hands the expensive designer handbag. She wouldn't be surprised if something like that happened, after all the look of the people in that place left much to be desired and there was no doubt that they would try to rob her if they realized the Louis Vuitton she was carrying was worth a small fortune.

Judging by their appearance they probably had no clue about that specific famous brand anyway as it was not sold at their local Wal-Mart, but not wanting to take any chances she tightened her grip.

Ted has been the one who gave her that purse and despite the recent demise in their relationship she didn't want to lose it; she liked it and besides she had in there her phone, her lips gloss and her also very expensive wallet, she didn't want to lose any of those either…

So there was that and also the fact that getting mugged wasn't the way she had envisioned her night to progress into… in fact, her entire night had turned into something she hadn't quite expected and she didn't want any more surprises.

It was enough for one night already.

Quirking her upper lip the pretty blonde took another look around, taking in the atmosphere that surrounded her while wondering how did she ended in a place like… that.

It was horrible, the whole place, the people, the vibes… the food was probably awful as well and just to think about it made her appetite vanish.

She should have gone to her hotel and order room service…

Clenching her jaw she lifted her forefinger and tapped the shoulder of the man leading the way, making him immediately turn his head to her. Before he could say anything she gave him a petulant stare and then rolled her eyes. "When I said Italian I meant a nice Italian restaurant… not this place"

She had wanted to go somewhere with waitresses dressed in nice clothes, somewhere sophisticated and of course, a place where they would have a nice wine selection… instead she got a dirty looking pizzeria in the middle of town; she would bet on anything that they only sold beer and of the worst kind.

She hated beer.

At her words Phil chuckled. "Are you kidding me, this is the best place to get Italian food in Chi-town; trust me, you are going to love it"

Maryse stared at him and when he halted to sit on an empty table she blinked slowly at him, he seemed content in there and she had no choice but to look at him as if he just grew two heads.

"Sit, you are not going to get any taller than that"

Maryse lifted an eyebrow and sent him a dirty look. "Excuse me?"

Phil snorted and motioned her to sit down, his eyes carrying the smile that graced his lips.

Very aware of his eyes on her, Maryse pouted and considered her options; it only took her a couple of seconds and before she could voice it she already regretted it… but as far as she could see, staying with him instead of trying to get back to the hotel by her own was her best option for the moment.

So she sat, securing her purse between her tights and the table while she grabbed the menu card. She did it without looking at the tattooed man sitting across from her… if she was already there then she was at least going to try and eat something.

She only hoped she didn't have to use the restroom while in that place… she had a secret phobia of public bathrooms and she was sure that the one in that place could aggravate her condition.

"If you are looking for something really good there's this pizza here with…"

"I don't like pizza" She said interrupting him, her eyes still on the menu. The truth was that she hated pizza and much to her dismay there was not much there other than that, just a few pasta dishes that looked worse that any TV dinner she had ever seen in her life and then more pizza.

"Okay…" Phil said, putting emphasis in the word. Maryse didn't mind, in fact she didn't even acknowledge that he was talking to her.

The next few minutes were spent in silence and when it was time to order she settled for a fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken, it was the only thing half decent in the menu.

"I've never met a person that didn't like pizza…" He said in a singing tone while resting his chin over his closed fist. His eyes were on her, studying her features and even when she was not directly looking at him she could feel the intensity of his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you haven't met anybody like me" She replied staring at her manicured fingers with a bored expression in her face.

His lips curved into a slight smile and he sighed. "So… do you always carry that attitude around?" Phil asked and Maryse looked at him, her eyes meeting his across the table. "I mean, you act as if everybody is way below you and I swear that every time you enter a room the temperature drops like ten grades…"

"Yes, that's me" She replied disinterested, she didn't care what others thought of her, she knew she wasn't well liked backstage and honestly that didn't bother her.

"It's a shame that someone as pretty as you acts like that"

Maryse tilted her head and arched an eyebrow. His comment wasn't made in a bickering tone like the many similar ones she had received through her time in the wrestling business and she had to study him for a while to decide if he was trying to be nasty with her.

She decided that he was not so she just shrugged and clicked her tongue to her cheek.

"And this comes from a person that considers himself to get crabby way to often so this kind of puts you in another level and not in a good way"

"I don't go around trying to fool people into making them believe something I'm not, if people don't like me for it then that's their problem, I can't worry about things like that"

Phil narrowed his eyes and sucked into his mouth his lip ring, it seemed as if he was trying to scrutinize her; but then he shook his head and smiled at her once again. "I'm sure that makes you very happy"

Ugh, as if that wasn't obvious… "I am very happy, I have everything I ever wanted and I've achieved most of my goals before hitting the big thirties, not everyone can say that about themselves"

"Okay, if you say so… but if you ask me and I know you probably wouldn't, you look pretty lonely for someone as happy as you claim to be. You don't have any friends that I know of and the only person I've seen you around is Ted, and everybody knows that he isn't the best company to have around"

"The only thing you are right about is about Ted but I don't want to talk about it. As for the rest, you are wrong, I have friends, but I chose very wisely the people I relate to and so far I haven't found many at work that are worth my time"

"Do you also choose wisely those you kiss, I don't know why but I have this weird impression that your standards are not so strict in that department"

Maryse blinked a couple of times before brushing her hair behind her ear. Phil… there was something about him that she was liking, he was frank and he was not going out of his way to impress her like all the men dying to go out with her would have done. Ted had been one of those, the first time they went out together he had been such a charmer, throwing at her all kind of empty sweet words and making her feel like she was the only woman worthy of being looked at in the entire world… it was nice because what woman didn't liked to feel admired and all that, but sometimes adulation became stale and something new and fresh was needed.

"You are not trying to impress me much here, I see… but you also talk too much"

He chuckled and shrugged. "So I've been told"

Soon after their little exchange their food arrived and she focused her attention in her plate. It didn't look as bad as it looked in the card and it actually tasted really nice… another surprise for the night.

"Are you sure you don't want to taste this, it's really good"

Maryse looked up to him and saw him getting a bite out of his pizza, he had actually ordered a lot of it and she wondered if he was going to eat all that… "No thank you"

"Good, then more to myself. So tell me, you said you have accomplished most of your goals before hitting thirty… that made me think, how old are you?" He laughed and shook his head. "Nah I was kidding, I know women hide their age as a national secret, what I was wondering was what goals you've yet to accomplish?"

Marye smiled, she couldn't help it. "I want to make a line of my own makeup products, I'm working on that" She winked at him and tilted her head. "And I'm twenty seven"

"Makeup… that seems, I don't know fitting for you. I would wish you luck but that's for losers so instead I'm going to wish you success"

"Well thank you"

The rest of the dinner was filled with light conversation, she wouldn't have thought it was possible but she was kind of enjoying herself… that's what she got out of letting Ted manipulate her into spending all her nights locked in their room and now that she was finally out and dining she was enjoying a talk about tattoos and music, and with the last man on earth she envisioned herself to be out talking in a public place.

She even ended up sitting closer so she could take a closer and throughout look at his ink, he didn't seem to mind so she took the opportunity to satisfy her curiosity; she had always felt intrigued by tattoos and he was a nice source of them.

She couldn't remember ever having a conversation with Ted like that, his long talks were said with the intention of getting her to bed and with time even that ended; so talking with Phil was a nice change and yeah, she liked it. But then the food was eaten, the bill was paid, by Phil of course, and then they were on their way out.

It was time for them to go.

She walked in the same manner she came in, clutching at her purse hard and following him. Thankfully no one came to her to rob her so she was glad about that, but then by the time they reached the door she saw that it was raining and her joy of not having her purse stolen disappeared. "Oh great" She mumbled under her breath, halting by the door and refusing to go any further.

Phil turned to her and arched an eyebrow. "It's not raining that much and the car is not too far away… what do you say?"

Maryse's eyes widened and she quirked her upper lip while sending him a glare. "There's no way I'm walking out in the rain" She wasn't going to ruin her hair or her dress so no… she was going to wait until it stopped raining… but then again waiting in that place with all that people…

Phil sighed and looked around, then before she could say something he walked out in the rain and went straight towards a young man that was walking through the sidewalk with an umbrella in hand; she saw her dinner companion talk to him and give the man a one hundred dollar bill, the man took it and then happily gave him the umbrella before walking under the rain down the street.

Maryse gasped and noticed that when he came back to her he was smiling. "Shall we go now?"

"You gave that guy all that money for an umbrella?"

"Well basically you did, it was your money so it's now your umbrella" Before she could reply he grabbed her hand and made her step out of the pizzeria's entrance and out into the street.

"You are crazy" She laughed without letting go of his hand, she kind of needed the support to walk in high heels while it was pouring down like crazy… he had said that it was only a little rain but it was not… in fact her shoes were all wet in a matter of minutes and she couldn't help but to mourn their loss, they were all ruined.

But that was not all, the rain was also carrying a wind and while they were half the way to Phil's rental the umbrella was blown inside out, making the water hit her full force while a dismayed gasp escaped her lips. Before she could complain properly she was all wet and getting wetter.

"Fuck…" Phil said out loud trying to fix the umbrella, but when he couldn't he just kicked at it, sending it flying a few feet away from them. "This is the most expensive piece of crap I've ever bought"

Maryse wasn't even talking, her hair, her dress… it was just awful!

For some reason that she couldn't comprehend they were just standing there, not even looking for shelter. Not that it would do them any good, they couldn't get more soaked than what they were at the moment so what was the point? They stood there and then at some point he looked at her, his expression was all serious but when his eyes found her horrified expression he laughed. "Do you want me to buy another one, I promise I'll chose a better one"

Maryse brushed her hair out of her face and despite herself she laughed with him. "I think it's too late, look at me, I'm all wet"

"You look better like that"

"Wet?" She asked with a wrinkle of her nose.

"No, laughing… come on, let's get out of here"

Under the rain and still hand in hand they walked to the car, it was not so far away but by the time they got there it didn't matter, she was soaked to the bone and trembling lightly by the cold temperature.

The drive wasn't that long either and in less than ten minutes they were at her hotel. Phil didn't get a room because they were in Chicago and instead of checking into a hotel he was going to make the drive to his place, according to him he invited some of the guys over and he was afraid that they were already there and destroying his apartment so the sooner he got there the better.

Maryse didn't have a room of her own but because she knew Ted wasn't going to be in the one he got for them earlier that day she was going to get her stuff and get another room, she needed to change as soon as possible and check the damage on her outfit.

"So… that was fun, wasn't it?" He asked once he pulled over near the entrance to the lobby.

Maryse sighed. "It was different, I'll give you that much, I never ended a date out in the rain, oh and I never ruined my shoes either while…"

Before she could finish talking Phil leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't like their first kiss were she forced herself in him; instead he just grazed his lips to hers so very lightly…

Lightly or not Maryse knew she should be pushing him away, she didn't go out with him so he could get all cozy with her while taking liberties he shouldn't be taking… she was not just some woman, she was Maryse and people couldn't just kiss her like that; but then there was something comforting about him and about his lip that prevented her from trying to end it; besides if one came to look at it from a different light she has been the one kissing him first.

Before the contact could progress into something more he pulled away and smiled, his olive green eyes reflecting his smile with a sparkle.

"Guess I'll see you around"

Maryse grabbed her purse and licked at her lips. "Yes I'll see you around" With that said she turned, opened the door and got out. It was still raining but since she was all wet it didn't really matter, she walked out in under the cold rain she made it into the hotel.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

A big thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying this. Now, I'm trying to give this a different touch from all my previous Punkryse stories and I hope it's working, let me know what you think ;)

_**Can't Buy Me Love**_

The first thing she noticed when she walked into the women's locker room for the night was a huge arrangement of white roses sitting on top of a table near the door. It was impossible to miss since it was immense and anyone who wanted to get inside had to pass by it; and because she was walking right in she saw it.

She also saw, out of the corner of her eye that as soon as she stepped through the door and into the room the so called _Divas_ that were already there changed their attention from the flowers to her.

It didn't surprise her… obviously…. after all who wouldn't find her presence a more worthy sight than that of some flowers?

Roses they could see in every corner of the world if they wanted to, but Maryse in the women's locker room… now that was something to take notice of because for the last couple of months she had taken the habit of sharing a locker room with Ted instead of going into the common locker room with all the… ladies that worked for the company.

But that was no more, there was no more Ted from now on and there was no way that she was going back to that. She didn't like the lack of privacy she had now but for the meantime it had to do.

Not letting the downgrade upset her, the French Canadian flipped her hair and with a faint smirk on her lips she settled her two Louis Vuitton rolling suitcases in front of what she chose to be her spot. She did that without bothering to give anyone or anything a second glance and keeping to her own she went straight to stand in front of the tall mirror in the center of the room, taking a deliberately look at her reflection.

Having just arrived to the arena she still hadn't changed for the live show, but that didn't mean she wasn't keeping her appearances. She was wearing a nice blue dress she got in her last trip to NY that covered her until mid thigh and gold and blue stilettos that accentuated her toned long legs; her hair was lose, falling down her back in soft waves and her make-up, even when it was made simple finished the touch she was looking for…. to look great before everyone's eyes.

And she was sure she achieved that, she looked better than everyone in that room by a long mile… but it wasn't all in appearances, it was also in the way she carried herself. Confidence was the biggest trait in a woman and she had lots of that.

Maybe that was the reason those women behind her wouldn't stop stealing glances at her… she could see them through the mirror as she applied a bit of lip-gloss and she had to roll her eyes at them.

She knew for sure that half the glances were not due to appreciation, most of them didn't like her but that was of no concern for her. Like her or not the fact remained that they couldn't keep themselves from noticing her. She didn't mind, as the saying went, whoever envies another confesses her superiority.

Smirking at the thought she swirled around gracefully, aiming to go to her suitcases and take out her clothes for the night.

"Nice flowers Frenchie"

Upon hearing that voice she lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head to look at the owner. It was Natalya, she knew it even before taking a look at her because one, no one else called her Frenchie and two, there was no way anyone could mistake that raspy voice.

"Excuse-moi" She responded in French deliberately, knowing people never liked when she did that. It made them feel either annoyed or stupid.

"English please" The other Canadian sighed before rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I was talking about the flowers; if you don't want them give them to Barbie, that girl has been day dreaming ever since she saw them"

Natalya didn't give her time to respond and as soon as she stopped talking she turned and left the room, probably going out to look for that weird-looking boyfriend of hers.

But her words didn't fall on deaf ears… apparently the flowers were for her. Frowning, she deviated towards them and grabbed the card that clearly read her name. The thought that they were for her never crossed her mind and she wondered who sent them.

"They are so pretty" Sighed the young blonde sitting with her chin in her hands as she stared at the flowers.

Maryse eyed her and then rolled her eyes, deciding that the best she could do was ignoring her. But she couldn't deny that she was right, the flowers were more than pretty. And there were so many, she couldn't tell exactly how many they were but she estimated it to be more than a hundred.

Curiosity taking over her mind she took the card and read the message written at the back.

_If I had a flower for every time I was thinking of you, I could walk forever in my garden. Here's a flower for the times I thought of you since I last saw you._

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue the blonde grabbed a handful of the flowers and yanked them out of the arrangement, once in her hand she turned and walked to the door.

She would have taken the whole thing but it was too big for her to carry, besides she only needed a few to go to the man that she first thought of after reading the message.

He was so wrong about her… so wrong…

Not believing his nerve, she strode through the backstage corridors of the arena shaking her head; her destination was to get to him and call him out on getting her those stupid flowers. With that in mind she turned around a corner and almost collided with a body, it took her a few seconds to realize who it was.

And what a surprise… he was not the one she was looking for but still, it could have been him… maybe, maybe not.

"Wow, are those for me?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he reached to take them from her hands.

But before he could touch them she pulled them out of his reach and quirked her lips. "Did you send this to me?" She asked straight to the point. Now that she thought better about it she didn't think it was him, he didn't strike her as the kind of man who would think of getting flowers for a woman.

But if it had been him she wouldn't mind… so much. At least it would be a man trying to conquer a woman and not a man trying to play her for a fool.

He chuckled, running his hand through his jaw. "Did I send them to you…" He chuckled again. "Should I have?" The smile on his lips reached his green eyes as he looked at her.

No it wasn't him. Taking a deep breath Maryse tilted her head and pursed her lips, thinking... "Well, after ruining my shoes the other night flowers would have been the least you could give me"

He clicked his tongue and with his right hand he searched inside the pocket of his hoodie. "Jeez you got me unprepared… let's see if I have something here…" He finally took his hand out of the pocket and brought up… "I have gum"

"Gum… no thank you" Agh, she didn't know why she even bothered with that one.

He shrugged disinterested and put the gum back where it had been. "Alright, I promise that next time I _ruin_ your shoes I'll get you something better; but in my defense I have to say that it was not my fault, controlling the weather is not my strong point"

With a snort Maryse shook her head. "Yeah whatever… anyway, too bad for you but there's not going to be a next time, and since you are here I want to make myself clear about this; if I kissed you last week it was because I wanted to do a test and nothing more, and that I went out with you didn't mean a thing"

She said but he as soon as she started talking he stopped putting attention to her, he was now looking to something behind her instead. But that didn't matter and she was going to keep talking.

She has been thinking about what happened that night and she came to the conclusion that she couldn't allow him to take liberties like the one he took with her before dropping her at the hotel.

She needed to make herself clear to him because she wasn't just some woman whose lips were on the free market for him to claim; she was Maryse and he couldn't do with her or with any part of her as he pleased.

She knew it was her fault for letting Ted get the best of her, for letting him rile her up and make her feel like she needed to prove something to him, but now that her mind was clear she was going to end every misunderstanding with Phil.

Beginning now…

"I'm not your friend, you can't kiss me whenever you want to and… Phil, I'm talking to you" She said in exasperation when he didn't even bother to put any kind of attention to her.

Without thinking and kind of curious she turned her head to the side to see what was so interesting to keep him from listening to what she was saying, but when she looked there was nothing.

Just a wall.

With her lips forming a sneer she turned her head back to him, ready to keep making her point clear to him whether he liked it or not; but as soon as she turned and before she could even open her mouth his lips were on hers.

She hadn't been expecting him to meet her like that and for a second she froze in surprise. At first he just placed a light kiss over her closed mouth and then his teeth nipped at her lower lip, giving her a tug so he could make room for his entrance.

But before he could go in she reacted and yanked her face away from him, opening her mouth to protest the invasion. "What do…" She started to say, but before she could finish he managed to surprise her once again by circling her waist with one strong arm and pulling her to back him.

With her face back where he wanted it, he leaned closer until their lips meet again and dived right pass her lips, his tongue swirling around hers, trying to lure her into joining him in the kiss.

Maryse didn't do such a thing as to kiss him back; her initial surprise already wore down and she was once again trying to pull away. She was aware that she needed to stop him, so with that in mind she placed her hands against his chest and tried to push him away from her. But her effort was weak and he countered it by sliding his free hand up to the nape of her neck to hold her to him.

That's how it was done, in the middle of the corridor the flowers she had been holding were dropped to the floor and her resistance faltered and then died.

At first she just let him kiss her, but with his tongue coaxing her to participate and her judgment unclear by sensation she started to kiss him back, sliding her tongue against his, letting the sweetness of his lips win her over…

Noticing the change in her Phil slid his hand from her neck to her lower back and angled his face so he could deepen the kiss, it was in that moment when she got back to her senses.

There she has been telling him how he couldn't do this kind of stuff and he just went and did it; but that was not the worse part, the worst came when she started to kiss him back, making her previous words have no validation.

With more determination this time, Maryse used her hands against his chest to pull away. He didn't try to kiss her again once she managed to break away but he didn't let go of her either. "Didn't you just hear what I was telling you? You can't…"

"Sorry, I was just trying to make a test of my own. I wanted to know if there was some kind of relation between your words and your actions. Care to know the results?"

He had a smug smirk on his face and she felt like slapping it off, but her hands were trapped between his chest and her body so it was no use. "Get off of me"

He did as he was told and raised his hands in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry I kissed you, but in the fairness of equality I deserved than one, you kissed me, I kissed you and so on… in fact, I think you owe me one… you know, just to be leveled up"

"I don't owe you anything" Maryse hissed. "Let alone a kiss"

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Alright then, but don't act all cold with me after it was obvious that you liked that kiss… and I don't get what's the big deal anyways since you were the one that started this kissing shit"

"It's no big deal, trust me, but you can't come and do that just like that. You are mistaking yourself with me; yes I kissed you back and all that but it was just a natural reaction, despite popular believe I'm not made out of stone"

"I know that" He said running his tongue over his lips, a knowing smile on his face. "But anyways… are you saying that I have to ask first next time?"

Chuckling Maryse rolled her eyes. "That's not what I said"

"Alright, alright, I'll let you kiss me first"

"I'm not… going to kiss you first, nor will you kiss me, or ask me or anything"

"Right… we'll see about that first one"

Maryse looked him over through half closed eyes, he was already in his wrestling gear, only a black hoodie covering him up "You know, you are too cocky for a man with no pants"

He laughed at that and looked down at his trunks. "This is when I'm more confident, sans pants"

"Is that so…"

He shook his head and snorted, looking at the ceiling as if he was asking for an answer. But then his eyes were back to hers and he smiled. "Since I can't ask to kiss you let me ask you this, tonight after the show, you, me and dinner. I checked the weather channel and we'll have a lovely evening, what do you say? I'll keep my lips away as long as you control yours"

Maryse quirked her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sushi?"

His smile broadened. "Whatever you want, this is you still paying"

She hummed and looked him over. "I'll think about it" She said with a smirk before turning around to walk the same way she came. She didn't look back to see the look on his face but she knew he was still smiling, she could almost feel it.

What she didn't understand why was she giving him hopes?

There was no doubt that he liked her, he didn't act like her typical suitors but it was there for her to see; the kisses, the look in his eyes, the flirting... and she kind of liked him too. She didn't get why she liked him as they were nothing alike, he wasn't even her type.

Was she dying to go out with him? Not at all, she found him interesting in a way she couldn't decipher but she didn't want to get into another messed up relationship.

Yes there was something about him… she couldn't quite put a finger on it but it was definitely something. Besides going out with someone didn't mean you had to get into a relationship.

Shrugging she flipped at her hair and kept walking, passing by the women's locker room and heading to catering. On her way but before she got herself there she felt someone grab her by the arm and swirl her around.

It wasn't made in a brusque manner but it still bothered her and she let out a small protest in the form of a gasp. Then she came face to face with him and she let out a long breath.

"So did you get my flowers?"

Maryse rolled her eyes before trying to sneak out of his hold, but he held on and she had no choice but to stop trying. "So it was you" She said at last. She knew it, over the top gifts were Ted's thing and all those flowers, they were over the top.

"Of course it was me babe, who else could it be?" He said while taking a step forward, leaning against her so he could kiss her.

Before his lips touched her where he wanted, she moved her head to the side so that he made contact with her cheek instead of her lips; but that didn't stop him and he kissed her just where his lips landed.

"I see you are still mad at me"

With a grunt Maryse rolled her eyes. "I'm not; I don't care enough to be mad"

"Maryse" He said, stretching her name in his southern accent. "I'm sorry okay, I was wrong, I was an ass and I'll make it up to you" He finished his words by placing another kiss to her cheek. "You know we are good together and I don't want to end this over a stupid fight"

Only Ted could make an apology sound so forced. "It was not a stupid fight…" Maryse sighed; she was not even going to bother in making her point of view be taken into consideration. "Look, I have to go" She said trying to push away from him.

But before she could keep going her way he pulled her to him and with his lips nibbling at her earlobe he whispered. "Don't be like this, why don't we talk this over dinner. I'll get you to one of those nice restaurants you like, nice food, nice wine…" He slid a finger down her arm while his warm breath caressed the skin of her neck. "After we talk things… I have a Jacuzzi in my suite and you know how much you like those" He finished that with a short laugh and a kiss on her neck.

Ted… now this one was more like her type; he dressed nicely, he always looked great and he liked all the little things she enjoyed, she knew she could always had a great time with him… but, and there was always a but with men like that, the catch was that he was even more egocentric than she was and most of the time he wasn't even around.

She even suspected that he has been seeing another person but because they were not officially dating she never asked. It bothered her but still…

And he probably wanted to get back with her just because she has been the one who called it quits and he needed to prove to his big ego that she wanted him. With them it was always a game of who cans more than the other and she didn't want to be in a relationship like that anymore.

"What do you say?"

Pulling away from him she took two steps away. "I don't know Ted, I'll think about it…"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this, I'm suffering from lack of inspiration! Hopefully this little chapter will help me keep going on, it's short and all but it's needed to keep with the story. Sorry if it's lacking ; p

Also, thank you all for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me and they help me want to keep writing this.

_**Can't Buy Me Love**_

Maryse was standing in front of one of the monitors in the backstage area when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection. The contact came from behind her and it was soon joined by the distinct feeling of someone placing a light kiss right below her ear.

Ted… she didn't have to see him to know it was him. She knew the scent of him as well as she knew his tactics.

Hissing under her breath she rolled her eyes, moving her head away from the feather-like touch of those lips as she grabbed the strong hands that were now resting on her stomach to put them away from her.

"You look great tonight… did I tell you that?" He murmured, standing his ground right behind her as she quirked her lips in annoyance. Before she knew it his hands came to rest on her hips this time and she had to take them off again.

"You don't have to tell me, I know"

Now Ted… she had to admit that no matter what had happened between them he had never been unpleasant to her and that he sure knew what to do to make her feel nice, there was no doubt of that in her mind. But she was also clear that the time when his touch used to mean sometime was over, he only annoyed her now and she wished he would keep his hands to himself instead of placing them all over her.

"Confidence, I love that in a woman and there's no one more confident than you" He grinned; Maryse could see him do it in her mind's eye. "Let's get out of here, I'm thinking of skipping dinner to go straight to my hotel suite" His voice was low and warm and it carried the undertones of many unspoken promises, but as the young French Canadian knew by now that voice was also as false as a three dollar bill.

He used that voice to sweeten and convince and that's what he was trying to do to her, to convince her to go back to the same old routine with him, something that she didn't have any intention of doing.

She had enough of him and she didn't see the point of going back anyway, besides he was putting an act to get her back to bed and he would probably play nice with her for a while but after some time he was going to be back at the same…

And there was no way of that happening.

When she said no it meant no and her relationship with Ted had come to a point where it was stuck and couldn't go anywhere else.

"I have other plans so I'm not going out with you, besides the show is not even over" That was her response and she let the words roll out of her tongue without taking her eyes from the monitor.

"Well our part is over so the rest doesn't matter. As for your plans, cancel them"

"I will not cancel" Maryse said rolling her eyes again; what a jerk… anyway, she chose to ignore him from that point on because she was busy watching the current wrestling match through the small monitor and his voice and presence were bugging her to no end.

It was a Divas match and even if those were not taken seriously by anyone she wanted to watch, hoping that she could go back there soon.

She has been thinking about it and she was going to focus on going back to the ring from now on, especially when she didn't want to be a valet for Ted anymore.

She could improve her ring work, she knew she could.

"Come on babe, don't try to play difficult with me. I said I was sorry and I really want to make it up to you" He grabbed her by the waist and made her turn to him. "You know I can make it up to you, real nice and slow, just like you like it" He whispered, leaning closer to her as his blue eyes scanned her all over. "Or it can be hard and rough, I know you like that too"

The blonde grimaced and placed her hands against his chest so she could push him away, but as determined as he was he didn't even move. "No Ted, I don't want you to make it up to me, I want you to leave me alone"

Ted let out a long deep sigh. "Is this because the bet with Punk? Because I know you went out with him and babe, you don't have to keep that up, you win okay"

Maryse arched an eyebrow and snorted. There was no bet, yeah she had to admit that at first she had kissed Phil because of Ted, not to make him mad but to show him that he was not the only man on earth and that if she wanted to she could have anyone. It had started that way, yeah… and maybe she went out with him that first time as part of the same reason, but now it was different, she had fun with him and she kind of liked him.

That was why she was going out with him again that night. "There's no…"

"Shhh, it's okay. I forgive you, you are competitive, I know that and what better way to make me rile up than going out with a man like him; I mean look at him and look at you, we all know you would never go out willingly with him and that the only reason you did it was because your bet with me. That was mean, yeah but that's what I like about you, you'll do anything to be on top"

"You are crazy" Maryse said, refusing to talk anything Phil related with Ted, what she did was of no concern of him and as long as she knew she wasn't doing things because of a bet nothing mattered. With that in mind she gasped, trying to walk away. "Get off" She demanded but his hands slid around her waist to pull her closer. She tried to push him off but his grip was strong, ugh...

"If I'm crazy it's only for you"

He tried to kiss her but Maryse jerked her head away before he could do it, and when she did her eyes came to rest in the form of Phil watching her.

He was just standing there as if he had been walking over and halted at the sight in front of him; the other thing that she noticed was that he was looking all somber and that only made her wonder how much of the conversation he caught on and if Ted had given that little bet speech for his benefit… after all he had been talking a bit loud.

Blinking she pursed her lips, keeping her eyes on the tattooed man as she tried to push Ted off, but while she tried to sneak out of his hands the taller man made some kind of maneuver where he ended up jerking her head to his face so he could kiss her, forcing the act on her and breaking pass her lips with his tongue.

When the invasion started her hands immediately beat at his chest but he countered by pulling her closer, the protest she uttered was swallowed into his mouth.

Refusing to give in she tried to move her face from his but he stopped her by placing his hand on the back of her head, pushing her face into his so the kiss could go on.

And it went on until she bit at his tongue, making him let her go.

"What the…" He started to say but she didn't mind, the first thing she did was look at the spot where Phil had been.

But he was gone…

Starting to feel anger rise up to her head she turned to Ted and slapped him hard, making his head jerk awkwardly to the side before he tilted it back to her. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You are the one that went crazy! Phil? You just lost your damn mind" He hissed, his face flushed and the print of her hand marked on his left cheek. "You wanted to make me jealous with him and I admit that it worked, but now it's over so quit your games…" He chuckled darkly. "Get this in your mind, women like you are not for men like him and if you even had a heart you wouldn't have played with him to get to me in the first place"

Maryse interrupted him, keeping her tone low but severe. "You are right its over Ted, it's over between you and me and I never want to see you again" She spat, fuming, and because she could feel eyes all over her she turned around and walked with her head up high and her jaw clenching.

"Well that's going to be difficult since we work together" He said, she ignored him.

What Ted did was uncalled for was she was mad, she just wanted to get out of there now before losing it with him. As for Phil, she could take that opportunity to push him aside because Ted was right in something, she and Phil weren't right… but then again if that was the case why was she feeling like going to him and explain that things were not as he was probably thinking. Sure, her plan wasn't into getting into a relationship with him but it also wasn't to play with him.

Despite what everyone thought she did have a heart and playing with people like that wasn't her thing. It was true that sometimes she did things in the heat of the moment and they often carried consequences…

Like kissing Phil, she hadn't thought about what could happen when she did it, it was a case of her doing something stupid; and it played well for a while because she wouldn't have go out with him if she hadn't done it. But now the real consequences were out and they were not good.

"She'll be back"

As she walked away she heard Ted say that, she didn't know who he was talking to but it bothered her that he was talking about her, assuming things about her.

"A nice Louis Vouitton and I'll have her begging me to have her back. Those shoes, I gave them to her"

Biting on her lips Maryse bent down and took her shoes off, then she turned to him and with all the force she had in her she threw them to him. She didn't wait to see if she hit him, she just turned her back on him once again and continued to walk away… her destination unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all I want to thank SmoochyAddict, Rebelwilla, TinyDancer5678, rkofan2012, Daisy411, DarkZoul and TJ Sparkles for the nice words. I can't say enough how much I appreciate them :)

Now, I feel like I need to point out once again that what Maryse thinks in this story is not by all means my way of thinking, my Maryse muse is a bit over herself but I think we can forgive her, right? Lol Also, this could be the end of this story, I meant to write this as the last chapter but I think it needs a few things to be added… still unsure about what to do… eh, let me know what you think.

_**CAN'T BUY ME LOVE**_

"'I'm sorry but I can't give you that information, if there's something we value the most at the Holyday Inn is the privacy of our guests. Now if you excuse me I have work to do"

Maryse couldn't help but to glare coldly at the woman who just spoke those words to her, her lips pursing tightly as her glare was returned with the same fervor.

Now… having a stare off in the middle of the night with the worst Front Desk employee she has ever encountered in all her years of traveling wasn't how she envisioned her night to be; in fact her entire night hadn't come out as she wanted it to be. It kind of made her think that this wasn't her night at all.

"I have not finished…" Maryse said in an eerie calm that surprise her, her eyes refusing to leave employee of the hotel.

"I can't help you" The woman sounded as dense as she looked, repeating the same words over and over again as if Maryse hadn't heard them enough as it was. It seemed as if she had them recorded in her brain and every time the blonde Diva asked something she would just hit the play button inside of her to spill the words out.

By now Maryse could feel her good attitude fading, because for the last fifteen minutes she had been standing there, asking information just to be denied. Her progress since walking to the counter had been zero and she was starting to ask herself if going there had been a good idea; after all the woman was being of no help at all and as far as she could see she was the only one that could help her.

Maryse didn't like her time to be wasted so she hoped that her trip there wasn't in vain, it all depended on the woman.

Running her right hand through her blonde locks Maryse eyed the woman carefully, arching an eyebrow as she stared. Being obtuse wasn't the only problem the woman whose name tag read Sarah had in life, she also lacked in the good looks department and her attitude didn't help her case. She did looked… neat, as neat as cheap makeup and a trip to Wal-Mart could allow anyways but that only added to her plain and boring look.

Maybe that's why she was acting so uncooperative towards her… the contrast between the two of them was as big as the distance between America and Europe and after all women operated like that; they felt threatened by someone who at plain sight looked superior to them and they manifested that instant dislike by acting rude.

It was the story of her life and even when she came to that hotel in her best demeanor and acting as polite as she could the results she was getting were not what she had hoped for, Sarah didn't like her and Sarah was not helping.

But Maryse wasn't going to let that be an obstacle in her way; she had driven all the way from her five star hotel at the other side of town and she wasn't going to turn around and leave just because a mediocre employee was making things hard for her.

No… she wasn't going to leave until she could do what she came to do and that was talking to Phil. Leaving without doing that would make her desist of going through it entirely and for some reason she felt like she needed to do it that same night or never.

So with that determination in mind she tried to keep her annoyance at bay and reason with the Sarah lady…. "Look" She said after placing one hand down and tapping her manicured fingers over the hard surface of the counter that extended before her. "I just need you to check in your computer and tell me what room he is staying; then you can go back at doing whatever it is that you do so I can keep going too"

"Sorry, I can't help you…"

Tired of listening to the same words Maryse snorted and rolled her eyes, interrupting the woman at the other side of the counter. "I can't believe this. Can you at least give him a call, or is that too much to ask as well?" She said in her thick French accent, unaware that her bad mood was starting to show in her face.

The Front Desk employee didn't even bat an eyelash at the first sign of Maryse's annoyance. "I can't, its way past midnight and I won't bother our guest with calls. If this is so important and if he is really a friend of yours like you say he is then why don't you call him yourself?"

"If I had his number I wouldn't be here wasting my time with you, so just pick your phone and tell him I'm here"

The woman smiled, apparently very pleased with herself. "I can't…"

"Where's your manager?" Maryse interrupted once again, all her cool gone. She was annoyed, everyone seemed to have the common goal of making her mad that day and she didn't like it, first Ted and now this Sarah…

Without losing the smile and blinking slowly Sarah replied. "I can call him but he will tell you the same thing I'm telling you, because if there's something we value the most at the Holiday Inn is the privacy of our customers"

"Call him, I'll try my luck with him" Maryse responded, displaying a smile of her own. The truth was that she was glad that the manager of that stupid hotel was a man because she always had better luck when dealing with the opposite sex; from her dad to her brothers; as she grew up with her classmates and later on with the boyfriends.

Men were plain and simple easier to deal with than women.

In her home it was an issue of her being the youngest one but in high school it was all because she has been the only girl in class. She never felt out of place because of it and with all of the guys competing for her attention she learned a lesson of how to use her looks to wrap them around her finger without giving them what they wanted; it was a lesson well learned because she still used it to that day.

High school was also the time when she started to have her issues with her female counterparts because yeah, she was the only girl in her class but not the only one in her school and perhaps out of jealousy the other ones started to spread nasty rumors about her.

That was her second lesson well learned, women were cunning and not to be trusted. There were only a handful she liked outside her family and even fewer that she could call friends.

At first it bothered her, she wasn't any of the things girls at school said she was and it mortified her to hear that kind of talk about her; but as time passed by she didn't allow it to affect her and that was the best she thing to do because high school was nothing compared to what she encountered outside of it.

Now she feed from the negative, using it as her motivation and counterattacking by acting high above everyone so nothing people say could reach her. It was a nice place to be, up there no one could look down on her, ever.

Going back to that present day Maryse watched as the employee picked the phone and dialed, pressing the phone to her face and smiling slyly. For a few seconds the blonde Diva wondered if she was really calling the manager or if she was just holding the phone close to her ear to make her believe she was calling…

"Mark, we have another one of those ladies here who wants to get into one of the wrestler's room… yeah I know but this one has an attitude and wants to talk to you… yes, I told her…"

"One of those ladies? And what is that supposed to mean?" Maryse interrupted the phone conversation, her tone getting louder as she slapped her hand over the counter. "One of _those_ ladies? Are you kidding me?" She was about to take the phone out of the Front Desk woman's hand to confront her, but before she could do such a thing she felt someone grab her shoulder's to make her turn around.

"I'm sorry; I'll take care of this one"

It was all happening too fast, but if Maryse knew something was that she was going to slap the taste of the mouth of whoever dared to touch her and then she was going to follow up with the Sarah one.

So turning her head to the side to see who she was going to slap Maryse found herself face to face with Natalya, she was smiling apologetically to the Sarah woman while making her walk forward. It must have been the anger in her, but she didn't recognize her voice at first and no, she wasn't going to slap this one.

"Is she with you?" Sarah asked arching an eyebrow while a man Maryse assumed was the manager stood by her side.

"Of course this silly puddle is with us…" Natalya responded giving a light pat on Maryse's shoulder. "Who else could she be with, right Maryse?"

The other woman's eyes got wide and her face flushed. "I'm sorry… I thought she was a…"

"She thought I was a ring rat!" Maryse exclaimed in disbelief while Natalya guided her to the elevator. Of all the things she has been told… "No, no, no…" Maryse said with a chuckle, meaning to go back to the woman who mistook her by one of those girls to tell her a thing or two.

"Maryse, you don't want to make a scene here" Natalya whispered by yanking at her hand and pulling her into the elevator. "Trust me"

Maryse didn't have any problem in making a scene there, by a rule she didn't care what people could think… unless they called her a ring rat or a whore and she was just called that...

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Blinking a few times Maryse opened her eyes wide and stared at the third generation Diva as if she had grown two heads. For a moment she didn't respond, her brain telling her that she could do one of three things; one, bicker about how it was nothing of her business; two, ask her about Phil's room so she could finish this thing for good and head back to her hotel… a hotel where she would never be mistaken at such low levels or three, go back to the lobby and make the scene of scenes.

"I need to talk to Phil" She said quickly, closing her mouth tight as soon as the words traveled pass her lips. She was mad, her mood had gone back to sour after that incident at the lobby but she needed to calm herself.

"Phil? Why don't you just call him?" That wasn't Natalya but her boyfriend T.J. It wasn't until he spoke that Maryse noticed he was there and attached to Natalya's hand.

"If I had his number I would have called him, but I don't so I had to come all the way here" Maryse responded through clenched teeth, eyeing the man for a second before going back to look at Natalya.

"Oh this is good" Natalya laughed out loud, throwing her head back and all. "He's so going to get crabby if he is sleeping….I'll call him" With that said she let go of her boyfriend's hand and took a phone out of her purse. "Let's see, Phil, Phil… here it is" After pressing a button she shoved the phone against Maryse's ear, giving her no other option but to take the phone and wait for an answer.

The whole thing seemed to amuse her also Canadian co-worker and Maryse wished she would just look away… that she would give her some kind of privacy in that awkward situation.

"Nat, you better have a really good reason to wake me up in the middle of the night or else I'm going to get very, very crabby" Phil's groggy voice filled the silence that has taken over and Maryse ran her tongue across her lips. "So, is the hotel on fire?"

"It's Maryse… not Natalya" Maryse responded and her words were followed by a long pause…

She wasn't a person who liked to plan things before doing them so she hadn't thought what exactly she should say to him, she assumed that it would come to her naturally; but with Natalya and T.J. standing there and her mood changing drastically due the events that just took place she was just blank.

"Ok…" He said and when Maryse opened her mouth to reply Natalya took the phone away.

"I found this one on my way here, dropping her at your floor now, bye sweetie pie"

Laughing again she hung up and kissed her boyfriend briefly on the lips before turning in her direction. "Phil gets a little moody when somebody wakes him up, nothing you can't handle I guess but you know…" She shrugged, clapped her hands and then pointed. "Look, this is his floor"

When the doors of the elevator finally opened Natalya basically pushed Maryse out, wishing her good luck and laughing her almost maniac laugh.

"Hey…don't" Maryse turned around to complain about being pushed but the elevator was already closed and gone… and she never got to ask what room was Phil's. "Great…" Maryse mumbled to herself before turning graciously on her heels; her anger dissipating a little.

Controlling her anger wasn't her only issue resolved, because as soon as she turned around her unasked question was clarified. Phil was standing in front of his room, his arms crossed up to his chest and his back leaning against the frame of the open door.

As soon as Maryse saw him looking at her she flipped her hair to the side and headed in his direction, the sound of her heels resonating loudly through the corridor. The walk felt eternal and his eyes on her too intense, making her feel very conscious and alert.

But she kept going, and it wasn't until she was a few steps away from him and looking right into his olive green eyes that it came into her mind that she still had no idea of what to say.

"So…" She said after taking a deep breath, her right hand going all the way to her head so her fingers could run through her hair. It wasn't that she was nervous, just uncertain of what to do and say now that she was there.

On his part Phil didn't say anything and just looked at her through half closed eyes, his lips pursed and his stance set. In her mind she knew that this was the time when she should start using all those tricks she had learned over the years for handling men… but she didn't use any tricks with him; she just placed her hands on her hips, took another deep breath and let it all out…

"I don't like to beat around the bush so I'll be quick about this; I never made a bet with anyone about you. I know that what you heard was incriminating but that was Ted being a jerk and there was no truth to any of it"

At her words Phil tilted his head to the side, arching both eyebrows as he stared back at Maryse; still saying nothing.

"And I know what you and everyone else think about me and I'm the first one to admit that most of those things are probably right. I do things without thinking; most of the time I don't take other people's feelings into consideration and overall I come out as this heartless, cold person who… who just doesn't care; but I do care and I just don't want you to think I made a bet on you"

The Chicago native shifted his position without taking his eyes away from her and sucked into his mouth his lip ring. He was just standing there, watching her.

"I did kiss you because I was mad with Ted, I'm not going to lie there" She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my best move, I know but that's just me. Then we went out and maybe I did that because of Ted too, but I really had fun with you and there was never a bet and it wasn't to make him jealous or anything…"

"I know there wasn't a bet" Phil said with a shrug.

At his words Maryse blinked a couple of times and chuckled without amusement. "What?"

"I said, I know there wasn't a bet"

"I know what you said" Maryse said, her tone coming out as exasperated. "But if you knew that why did you let me worry and come here to say all that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth and nothing else but the truth, I wanted to see what you were going to do"

Maryse shook her head and quirked her lip… unbelievable… "You are a jerk" With that said she turned around to leave that damn hotel with all the stupid people on it. It turned out that she has been worried about the misunderstanding for nothing because he knew all along… that she had to endure being confused with a ring rat just because he wanted to see what she was going to do!

"Come here" He said before she could go, grabbing her hand and making her go back to him. Once she was right in front of him she rolled her eyes and looked up to the ceiling just so she wouldn't have to look at him. "I've seen enough movies to know that every time a person walks into something like what I walked in today things are not what they seem at first sight. It also helped that the whole bet theme started as soon as Ted saw me walking to you and that his eyes never left me"

"And you just stood there?" Maryse lowered her eyes to him, letting his arms wrap around her waist to bring her closer. "You could have done something to shut him up"

"Like what, punch him?" He snorted. "I learned the hard way that I shouldn't punch one of the guys due personal reasons, let alone if we are in the arena. Besides I heard you took good care of things, with shoes flying and all that shit"

"Well you are still a jerk"

Phil flashed her his crooked grin. "Maybe… because besides wanting to know what you were going to do I was also kind of hoping that in your need to clarify things you would come to me and give me that kiss you want to give me so much. You know, since I can't kiss you…"

Maryse furrowed her brow and snickered. "I don't want to kiss you, don't be stupid"

"Of course you do, why else did you come here for?" Phil said, his face sporting a sly smile as his eyes studied her closely. "You want to kiss me, you want to hug me, you want to…"

"Shut up" Maryse said watching as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, his own eyes sparkling in amusement. To be honest his silliness made her want to smile but she didn't, she kept her face straight and sighed indifferently. "I don't want to kiss you; I came because I don't like misunderstandings"

"Liar"

Rolling her eyes again Maryse replied. "You don't know me so you can't say if I'm a liar"

"Then let me know you. Not the Maryse you make yourself to be, but the one you keep away from everybody… the one that went out with me to eat pizza"

Making a grimace at the memory of that awful place Maryse shook her head. "First, there's only one Maryse and second…"

Phil interrupted her with a laugh, throwing his head back before speaking. "Seriously, do you always have to be so difficult?"

Maryse didn't respond at that, she just arched an eyebrow and fixed her eyes on the TV of his room. She could see the image from the place she was standing and she just watched, feeling his grip on her getting stronger.

"I mean I'll never understand women in general but you are on an entirely different level. You act as if you don't want anything to do with me but at the same time you get worried of what I can think of you; you accept to go out with me and even if we have fun the next time you see me you feel like pointing out that it was nothing, but then I kiss you and you kiss me back… I just don't get you; you say you don't like to beat around the bush but that's what you are doing here Maryse"

The French Canadian remained quiet, biting at her lower lip and noticing how Phil's tone had changed from teasing to serious.

"Are you even listening to me?" Phil asked, turning his head to the side until his eyes caught the television screen, the spot she has been staring at. That he looked back made Maryse smile. There was nothing interesting playing, just an old movie and he only watched for a second before turning his head back to her.

It was in that moment that she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his; just a soft peck before pulling away. "There you go, the kiss that _you_ wanted"

Phil chuckled and shook his head, his tongue pushing the inside of his bottom lip, right where his ring was shining on his face. "No… you can't use my own tricks on me, it's wrong… you need to give that one back"

Pulling her closer with his arms, Phil neared his face to hers, placing a kiss on her lips. He lingered there for a few seconds before pushing in, probably very pleased with himself because not only did she allowed him to, but she also kissed him back.

At least for a while; but then she slid her hand to the back of his head and pulled back, her eyes fixing on his. "That was more than what I gave you, I sense complete disadvantage here"

"I think we can take care of that…" He said going for another kiss.

This time Maryse prevented it by placing a finger to his lips. "We can… next time, maybe, but right now I need to go"

Chuckling, Phil took a deep breath and moved his hands to her hips. "Didn't you just come here?"

"Yes, and now I need to go, it's late"

"See, I'm never going to understand you"

It wasn't a matter of understanding… she did like him, but she had recently walked out of a disastrous relationship with Ted and she didn't want to rush into anything with anyone. Yes she could try and see how things went with Phil but all with time and a clear head.

Smiling, she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips. "I'll see you soon" With that said she turned around and left, a smile displaying on her face as she felt Phil's eyes glued on her… Yes, she was going to see him soon alright…


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews everybody, they are really appreciated ;)

Can't Buy Me Love

"Is this spot taken?"

A soon as Maryse heard the sound of that familiar voice coming from somewhere behind her she arched an eyebrow and straightened her posture, fighting hard against the urge to look back at the person who spoke the words to her.

Now… not looking at him and acting all disinterested proved to be a bit difficult but she managed, settling her eyes to look right ahead and into the distance as he walked around to stand at her side.

For a moment and watching his movements out of the corner of her eye she danced with the idea of pulling her 'I'm French I don't speak English act' but she figured that he would know… besides that trick was only used on severe occasions and this wasn't by far one of those.

"Actually it is taken, I'm waiting for someone"

Not minding what she just said he sat anyway, strategically straddling the bench so he could have a good look at her profile. "Well, I hope you don't mind me to butt in by saying this, but someone who keeps you waiting out here in the cold is not worth the wait"

Maryse smiled despite herself and she didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling as well. "I don't know… this one could be worth it" She shrugged, her lips still curved in a smile. "Who Knows?"

"Nah I say screw him and his tardiness. Besides, I don't think he will want to stick around once he knows you were checking _me_ out the entire night… I mean let's be honest, admit that you want me and I'll admit that I wouldn't have come out here in this cold if it wasn't because I know that you really, really want me"

Rolling her eyes the blonde French Canadian tilted her head to the side and then stared right into the lively olive green orbs that were his eyes, noticing without surprise that he was indeed smiling. "That's only in your dreams because I wasn't checking you out" She said as a matter of fact.

"Of course you were, I have an extrasensory perception so I know that you were totally drooling over me. At first I was flattered, but then you kept doing it and I started to feel awkward… I mean I have feelings you know, so I would appreciate it you would treat me as something more than a piece of meat" He sighed dramatically and blinked a few times. "So tell me, are you going out with me tonight? I would feel visually violated if you didn't"

"Oh please" Maryse sighed, arching an eyebrow while pushing the inside of her lower lip with her tongue. "If there was someone doing the checking out thing it was you and you know it. When I was out at ringside you never stopped looking at me" She said with an arrogant smile as she fixed her hair behind her ear.

In reality she did feel his eyes on her when she was out at ringside for Ted's match; the entire time she had been more aware of him than anything else, feeling how his eyes followed her as she moved around.

Getting that kind of attention was not a foreign feeling to her; after all she was used to people looking at her all the time and in his case she knew that he has been definitely checking her out. It was kind of exciting actually, knowing that of all the people at that arena his attention had been entirely on her.

Of course, he was also watching the match; he couldn't do his new commenting job thing if he wouldn't be watching the match, but on the times she _casually_ looked at the commentators table she had caught him staring at her and only her.

Looking back at the moment she remembered that he hadn't tried to save himself by looking away and he just sent her way one of his patented crooked grins, making her feel silly at the fact that she was enjoying the attention.

"I wasn't checking you out, I was doing what I'm paid to do and that's observing and commenting on it… and you know, diva's rating is one of the things I do" He shrugged without taking his eyes away from her.

"You didn't rate me, did you?"

He grinned and his eyes sparkled. "Eh, I don't remember, so many things I said out there that my mind gets fuzzy…"

Parting her lips she ran her hand along the fabric of her long sleeve shirt and blinked slowly. "Phil…"

"Come on, let's not change the subject here okay, if my mind serves me right you were telling me how I was worthy of being wait for, I want to hear more of that"

Maryse smiled knowingly and sent him a wink. "I never said I was waiting for you"

"Ah, touché, you wound my pride woman"

Letting out a sigh Maryse blinked slowly and her smile faded; she hadn't been waiting for him, that much was true, but she hadn't been waiting for anybody either. She just wanted to go out to the open air and think for a while, and as it turned out the bitter cold served well to clear her mind.

The parking lot of the arena had been too crowded for her taste so she just waited for the show to be over and headed straight to the hotel, roaming the back garden and embracing the cold and the solitude as two friends she hadn't seen in a long while.

"So, what are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked getting closer until his knees were touching hers, providing a small source of warmth for her.

Realizing once more how cold the night was Maryse rubbed the palm of her hands to her arms and looked away once again. "I don't know, I wanted to come here and clear my mind"

Phil nodded, not pushing it. "You know, today at catering Nat bombarded me with tons of questions, the majority of them regarding you, me and the million dollar question, are we dating or not? It was pretty interesting since I've been wondering the same thing for a while"

"Tell Nat that she is too nosey" Maryse said without looking at him and in response Phil said nothing.

The million dollar question… Maryse wouldn't say that she was dating Phil, at least not officially, but then again for the last couple of months they had been going out way too often. It wasn't anything serious, but she wouldn't say that it was nothing because it wasn't.

It was something…. they were having fun getting to know each other and despite the fact that they were complete opposites they were getting along pretty well; they talked, they flirted and teased each other and more often than not they kissed. Did that mean they were going out? Probably…

Letting a sigh escape her lips Maryse asked. "What did you tell her?"

"What do you think? I told her she was too nosey"

Maryse chuckled and looked at him, finding his eyes fixed on hers. Natalya has been discretely trying to question her too but Maryse never let anything out. She didn't know where the other woman got the idea that they were friends but they were not and she wasn't going to share her private information about her private life with her…

No way.

Breathing in Maryse returned the stare to Phil, matching his intensity… to be honest his eyes were like a magnetic force that made her mind lapse, drawing her to him and making her feel lost into him. It was always like that and that night, as he started to move closer she just remained in place and waited for his lips to touch hers, but when he was inches away from her face he stopped and smiled.

"So are we dating or not? Because I don't let women check me out so blatantly unless we are dating" His voice was a dark low whisper and as he spoke his breath caressed her face.

Aware of all that Maryse rolled her eyes playfully and closed the distance to kiss him. For all his talk he didn't have any problem in kissing her back, he even went as far as to move his hand to the back of her head to pull her closer to him.

He was also the one who deepened the kiss by breaking pass her lips with his tongue, taking the liberty of exploring and savoring her thoroughly before pulling away a few inches. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hmm what was the question again?"

Shaking his head he commented. "You are evil" Then he moved his face to hers so he could kiss her lightly on the lips.

"No I'm not…" She responded between a series of light kisses that didn't last too long. It made her smile and regardless of the low temperature and the fact that she was almost shaking from the cold she felt right on her element.

Without pulling away from her he moved his head back and scanned her over, his hands grabbing her own hands and rubbing them with his. "Look at this, you are trembling and it was just a kiss, damn I'm good"

"Its 55 degrees out here, I'm freezing" She said, arching an eyebrow.

"Bummer, and here I was thinking that it was because of me"

Smiling she gave him another kiss, just a soft peck. After the night she had visited him at his hotel to clarify the bet thing they had easily become friendlier with one another, if friendlier meant kissing each other at will. It was a nice development, she liked him and there was nothing better than that initial feeling of two people who were getting to know each other and right now that's where she and Phil where.

It was just that deep inside she was a romantic by heart and she genuinely enjoyed courtship. Never mind whatever Ted said about her being superficial and frivolous, because even if she carried herself giving that impression the reality was she liked things to progress like they should, step by step.

Did that mean she no longer enjoyed getting her undivided attention and being noticed around as she walked in her designer clothes? Not at all!

That was another thing altogether and the fact was that she hadn't wanted to rush things like she did with Ted because by God that had ended pretty bad and she didn't want to make the same mistake with Phil. Not that the two men were anything alike but still…

So with that in mind she took things slowly with him, sure on occasions she felt like forgetting all about going slowly and give into the sensation he provoked every night on the road when he would kiss her goodnight at her door. With time those kisses started to become too intense but she never let it get further that that. He joked about it but he never tried to push her into something she didn't consent and that only increased her determination of enjoying every step of the way.

"I don't feel like going out tonight…"

The Chicago native nodded, for a moment she thought there was disappointment on his face but as soon as it came it was gone. "Alright…" He said, sucking into his mouth his lip ring. "Should have figured out since you came straight to the hotel…"

"Yeah I want to stay in my room" She responded, watching his face with care.

"At least you are not staying out here freezing, do you want me to walk you to your door?"

Maryse nodded, biting her lower lip and fixing her eyes on him "I was thinking, that if you want you can keep me company there…"

Phil ran his hand through his jaw. "Sure… I mean if you want to…."

Smiling Maryse grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I want to" Because maybe, just maybe, it was time to take another step…


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the nice review guys, you are the best! As always, let me know what you think, should I go on or not, do you want something special happening here, did you hate is, just let me know ;)

_**CAN'T BUY ME LOVE**_

The first thing Maryse noticed when she opened the door to her junior suite was a huge gift basket sitting over the coffee table in front of the sofa. In her mind the thing was impossible to miss because it was right in the middle of the room and it was well, huge… it also caught her attention because she was a hundred percent sure that it hadn't been there when she walked out the door earlier on.

So yes she noticed, how could she not? But instead of focusing on it she waited for Phil to enter the room and once he was inside she closed the door, rolling her eyes at the knowledge of that big impertinence mocking her from its place over the glass coffee table.

There was no doubt in her that the no so subtle detail was from Ted, but if luck played on her side maybe Phil wouldn't even notice.

"Nice room you have here; you should have seen the places I had to stay when starting in this business; I don't think they would have gotten the Maryse's seal of approval"

The French Canadian shrugged, watching out of the corner of her eye around the room while bending down slightly so she could unzip her boots to start taking them off. For some reason she had the impression that there was still something in the room she was missing, like a Ted hiding somewhere… "I usually get a regular suite but this is the best thing they had available. It was this or a Days Inn so I obviously had to take it"

Phil lifted both eyebrows and looked down on her; there was a hint of amusement in his olive green eyes and upon noticing she tilted her head and meet his gaze with her own.

"What?" She asked straightening up. Since she gave herself the opportunity of knowing the man standing in front of her a bit better she has been intrigued and almost drawn to the way he looked at her; it was as if he held an amusing secret deep whiting and he didn't want to share.

She liked his eyes on her… and she was more than curious to know what was on his mind when he looked at her like that.

"Nothing, I just thought you were a bit taller" He responded with a smile, his eyes moving down her body until they reached her newly bare feet and then her high heeled boots laying beside her. "I don't know why I got that impression though…" He shrugged and lifted his eyes back to her face.

After his words were said Maryse blinked a few times and crossed her arms over her chest, her tongue pocking at the inside of her cheek as she looked up at him. "Well Phil, maybe you should have paid more attention"

"Oh I've been paying attention, trust me…" He said while the corner of his lips curved into a crooked smile and again, with his eyes glued to her. "But anyway, back to the room thingy, I'm not too picky when it comes to hotels; I just want them to be clean, to have a nice comfy bed and of course, a bathroom. It's no big deal to me, but now that I see the nice amenities they have here I may have to reconsider my lodging standards; I mean look at this… gift baskets with wine, perfumes and all that, and with a personalized card too, that's… rad"

Maryse bit on her lower lip and followed Phil's eyes to the coffee table. "Oh I don't think that comes with the room"

"It doesn't?" He asked sarcastically, placing his hands against his hips and biting into his mouth his lip ring. "I see…"

The blonde could read perfectly in his eyes the question he wasn't asking, so before he could question her she walked into the room, passed by the coffee table and peeked into the bathroom, making sure there was no one in there. "No, it's probably from Ted…" She shrugged, not giving it much importance. "He does that kind of stuff"

"Oh he does… can I ask if these tokens of appreciation come regularly?"

Pursing her lips the French Canadian looked behind the curtains and then looked back to a very serious looking Phil, standing by the door and looking straight at her. "Kind of…" Actually, he did it pretty often. And not only that, sometimes he would also show up at her door in the middle of the night with a bottle of wine in hand and a charming smile on his face, and to top that every time they worked together he tried to convince her to get back with him.

She didn't bother with his insistence and learned to ignore him and brush him away, yes he was a pain in her side but she was handling it, hoping that one day he would get into his thick skull that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

He just couldn't understand that she moved on and was on her way to better things.

"So, are you going to stay standing there all night long? Come here" Maryse motioned him to go to her and smiled, but the Chicago native just blinked, looked back to the gift basket and then put his hands inside his hoody. She found the way he was acting to be kind of charming and her smile got bigger. "Are you going to make me beg?"

"I don't know, maybe" He shrugged and looked to her while his arms moved to cross against his chest.

Maryse hummed, looking at him, then she got up to her feet and moved to the spot he was standing. The walk was short and during it his eyes never left hers, watching her every move until she was standing in front of him. Once there she put her hands into the pockets of his hoodie, just like he has been doing a few minutes ago and spoke. "Are you jealous, Phil? Because Ted and I are way over, he's just… insistent"

Letting a chuckle escape pass his lips the tattooed man frowned. "Jealous over Junior? Please, not at all"

"Then why so serious?" She asked, getting closer to him until her body was touching his. It was comfortable to have him so close and she smiled, thinking about how it all had started between them and how things had evolved.

"I was just thinking, you know, wondering where I'm standing with you and all that. I'm just being hit by curiosity and stuff"

"Well, you are standing right here in my room, with me; what does that tell you?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

Maryse moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and sighed, she did it before pecking him softly on the lips. "It tells you that I like you and that I want you to be here with me…didn't you get the memo?"

"I got it, I just didn't get to read it all and I missed all the tiny letters, you know how it is. Did Ted got his memo about you two being over?"

Groaning, Maryse rolled her eyes. "I guess he did, he just doesn't want to deal with it. Anything else you feel like asking?"

As a matter of fact yes I do" Phil said and Maryse hoped it wasn't anything Ted related because the blue eyed was the last thing she wanted to discuss with him; she was through with him and she had told him on numerous times so it was unfair that his stupidity would put her at odds with Phil.

"So you say you like me and the question is how much? I mean I need to ask because as a rule I don't feel comfortable liking someone more than what they like me"

Maryse smiled at his nonsense, allowing his hands to sneak around her waist as a way to bring her even closer. He was being silly, but at least he decided to put behind the Ted subject. "Well…" rolling her eyes and taking one hand out of his pocket she lifted it up and brought it up to his face. "This much, more or less" She responded by marking with her thumb the tip of her forefinger. "Is that okay for you to feel comfortable?"

"It's perfect, since I like you about this much" He said, grabbing her thumb and marking an even shorter mark on her forefinger. "It would have been more but the height thing was a total let down"

Maryse opened her mouth and gasped, shaking her head as her eyes took in the sparkle in his. "Okay… that's alright, if I like you that much is only because you are a good kisser"

"Ha, I knew I hooked you up since that first kiss. Damn I'm good, and that was me being completely caught off guard. Imagine if I had been a hundred percent prepared, I would be fighting you with a stick to keep you away"

"Yeah, you 'hooked' me up but you were the one following me around, what about that you Punk boy?"

Phil snorted and returned the peck she gave him earlier on. "I wasn't following you around... that's not my style woman… but anyway, you were the one who asked me out after it so let's leave this on the note that I hooked you up with that kiss"

"Don't make me laugh, I was the one doing all the work"

"More to my point, you were definitely into me even back then"

"If that's what your big ego wants to think…" Maryse shrugged and tried to sneak off his arms, her intentions moving out of the door and into the room; but at her first movement to get away he held her tighter and pulled her back to him.

"And where do you think you are going?" He asked in a dark whisper, his eyes fixed into the warmness of her stare and his lips curving into a faint smile.

Maryse blinked, her lips parting slightly to give him an answer that never came, and while she stood glued to her spot his face moved closer and closer until he captured her lips with his.

Once their lips were touching he nibbled at her teasingly, tugging at her flesh until she granted him the access he was looking for to break in and kiss her long and deep, exploring her at will as his hands held her back to him.

It was not the first time they kissed like that, the last few months had seen a big change in the way they interacted with one another and kissing was now a common thing for them to do. They kissed upon seeing each other after long days apart, they kissed occasionally when they went out in their dates and every time he walked her to her door they kissed pretty much like they were doing in that moment, stealing the breath out of each other but refusing to let go.

But those kisses were one thing and kissing him behind closed doors inside her room was entirely another thing, it felt more intimate… his touches were more electric and the way he felt pressed against her was suffocating her rational senses.

True, their goodnight kisses were also very intimate, especially as of late, with his hands roaming up her ribcage and then back to her hips and lower back while her body molded to his, seeking for the warmth he offered.

Those kisses always left her wanting for more but they would always end with her pulling away, wishing him a good night and getting into her room while he remained outside, probably more than a little frustrated and she more than a bit flustered.

Every night it was the same thing and the tension was becoming palpable, she knew that as she was very much aware of the fact that he wanted more than those heated kisses; but other than a few jokes about how she was 'killing him' he never approached the going further subject, thing that she appreciated to no end since she wanted to go slowly with him.

And slowly they had been going. They didn't travel together and most definitely they were not rooming together as she and Ted had been doing. They only saw each other during the shows and more often than not they went out during those nights. She liked the pace she had silently set in, but that night, while walking through the gardens of her hotel and thinking under the watchful face of the moon she decided that she wouldn't mind taking big next step… she liked him and he liked her, it was all a matter of time and that night was as good as any to swim in deeper waters.

Moving her hand up to his head and burying into the silkiness of his hair Maryse pulled away, her eyes locking with his and her tongue licking briefly at her lips. "Phil…" She started to say as his hand moved to her lower back, just over the edge of her skinny jeans.

"I have to go, don't I?" He breathed out, his eyes penetrating deep into hers and his face lingering a few inches over hers, close enough for her to feel his breathing brushing against her skin.

"No" She said, clearing her throat and pulling away, turning around until her back was to him. "I told you I wanted you to come over and you haven't even moved from the door, come on in" Without looking at him she grabbed his hand and walked into the room, pulling him after her.

He followed her, walking after her until they were both in front of the bed. Once there she motioned him to sit down and he did just that, watching as she moved away and towards the small kitchen.

"Do you want something?" She asked opening the fridge. There was not much there that he would drink, just juice and water, the only things she asked to be placed there when checking in. There were also a couple of wine bottles in Ted's gift basket but she wasn't offering; one because she knew he didn't drink and two because that would be weird and she didn't want to make him think about Ted…

"What are you offering?"

Maryse looked over her shoulder and flipped at her hair. Phil was sitting over her bed, smiling as his face showed a look that screamed of pure innocence; the blonde diva knew better than what she was seeing so she rolled her eyes… "Water or juice?"

"Then no thanks, I'm fine"

Closing the fridge and turning around in her heels the French speaker smiled. "If you want I can order room service and watch a movie, or…" She let the words hang in the air and walked to him, standing right in front of him while watching him eye to eye. She stood there for a second before moving forward to straddle his lap.

Once settled there his hands immediately reached for her waist, his fingers digging gently into her skin as he pressed her closer to him. That right there was a more intimate move that all the ones they had previously shared, their bodies closer that what they had ever been. She sighed, enjoying the moment, smiling when his lips reached for her collar bone to place a kiss on the spot. "Or…?"

Maryse shrugged, silently loving the way his lips moved to her throat, tracing a trail of soft kisses that send shivers all over her body. "Or…" She said lifting a hand to his hoodie zipper and pulling it down. "We can leave room service for tomorrow morning"

"Hmmm" He hummed, his lips occupied with her flesh. "I like that one there… breakfast"

Grabbing his face in her hands she lifted his head to her and kissed him, her hands working to take his hoodie off without breaking away from his lips. And so they kissed for a while, the closeness of their bodies provoking a rush of heat hit her inside out as his hands ran over her back, nearing her derriere but not quite getting there.

She wanted his hands to get there and many other places, so giving him a green light she rotated her hips into his, letting him feel her and feeling how much he was liking her bold move. The trick seemed to work and his hands lowered to the back of her jeans, pulling her closer to him.

Unable to stop herself Maryse moaned into the kiss and slid his hands to his shirt, pulling it off over his head and tossing it away. It all felt nice, despite whatever people would say of her she wasn't made out of ice and like anyone with blood in their veins she was letting desire take her away.

And touching him… she liked it, he wasn't ripped like many of the guys backstage but he was well toned and as she touched him she could feel the strength and muscles of his arms and shoulders, she liked that.

Taking her by surprise, Phil swirled her around and trapped her beneath the mattress and his body, forcing her to break away from the kiss and gasp. "Or…" He groaned, the intensity of his eyes robbing her ability to form words. "We can skip breakfast altogether and order lunch" He said, accommodating his weight between her legs as she smirked and bit on her lips.

"You know, I like that even better… I just hope you have what it takes to keep me entertained until lunch time"

Snorting he pushed his hips against hers. "You just wait and see Blondie, just wait and see"

TBC or Fin, I still don't know :O


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I was supposed to write and post this right after Christmas so I'm a little late… but anyway, late and all I still hope you enjoy this little chapter; it's kind of rushed and I cut it in two but hopefully next one will come soon since I have fewer stories to update. Let me know what you think ;) This one is for K because she gave the idea to keep this going.

_**Can't Buy Me Love**_

Rolling over her stomach, the blonde French Canadian known as Maryse Ouellet grabbed the phone that has been lying by her side over the soft mattress of her hotel bed and lifted it up in her hands, her finger pressing a few buttons until it was turned on and ready to use.

Once the device was on and with her warm hazel eyes glued to the screen, her lips succumbed into temptation and she smiled, her tongue peeking out to press against her upper lip as she considered and consequentially gave in into finally making the call.

It didn't seem as a big deal, but if she had to be completely honest she would say that she has been struggling not to give in and call for the past few days, not because she didn't want to talk to him but because she has always been reluctant when it came to starting phone conversations. She would rather use text messages instead because well, she never felt awkward by texting someone so it worked perfectly for her.

And… there was also another detail hidden behind her dilemma of calling or not calling, she didn't want to make him think like she was hogging him. Sure, it was just a phone call but still… she never, ever made that first call.

It was how she went by, period.

But, even with a lifetime of going by the rule of letting _him_ call first she wanted to contact him, and not with an impersonal message but with an actual call. She wanted to talk to him and hear him talk back. It didn't have to be awkward, after their last night together she could say that they were in a phase where nothing should be awkward between them anymore.

Besides, it was the Holidays and who said that she couldn't call him just to check on him… to see how he spent Christmas, know when he was going to get to NY and see her… the usual. Their talk could be short and precise.

Flipping at her hair with her free hand, Maryse kept pressing a few buttons until she found his name in her contact list, then she hit _call_ and brought the small device close to her ear.

Biting on her full bottom lip, the French Canadian heard those first few rings and sighed, waiting, and when at last his voice greeted her from the other side of the receiver she grinned.

"_Well surprise, surprise, look who is calling poor old me"_

"Merry Christmas" Maryse replied as she swirled one blonde lock of hair around her forefinger. She knew he wasn't too high on the Holydays but she still asked, imagining him at the other side, talking with his phone to one ear and that crooked grin of his gracing his features. "How was Chicago?"

"_It was snowy, it was cold and I only had Cabana to keep me warm. It sucked, I hate Christmas_"

"Well, Mr. Grinch, I hope Cabana didn't get too comfy with you" She said about to a man she didn't know other than from references; she knew he was Phil's best friend from the indies and that they lived nearby. "I don't want him trying to steal you away now" She went on with a wink even when he couldn't see it; it came naturally and if he was adding visuals to the conversation as she was doing he would probably imagine her doing it. However, his response was just a chuckle, she could hear him clear enough and she just had to grin. "I mean I know he was first but after last time I kind of hoped to have an advantage over him"

"_Trust me, after last time you have plenty of advantages over him… you can still go for a repeat so you can outdo yourself, you know, just to establish your place as number one" _

"Hmmm, well… if you hurry up and get to New York I may try to do just that" She said, her voice low and seducing. "I can't assure you anything, but you know, I do want to keep my number one spot. I hate being second best"

The night before their Holiday break, Maryse and Phil had started to explore a new and more intimate phase in their relationship; they went from the teasing and flirting and the recurrent kissing to something deeper and more complex.

One could say they were now officially dating, or at least that they finally gave in to the needs of the flesh and were now further into each other.

It has been great taking that next step, but because the following day they had to part ways Maryse couldn't help but to feel a sense of longing and a need to have him near; yeah during her days in Montreal she has been busy with preparations for Christmas and wrapping presents for her nieces and nephews, but even though her family kept her occupied he has been pretty much taking over her mind and now she just needed so see him.

"_Just admit that you want to see me; I know it and I can hear it in your voice_" He said, his tone carrying a playful tone. _"But it's okay, it's obvious that you were going to miss me Blondie, I mean I heard Canada was extremely cold yesterday and you're just craving for some Punk loving to shake the cold out; told you I had you hooked up"_

Maryse smiled and rolled her eyes, deciding not to answer with the witty remark he was probably waiting from her. "I do want to see you, and I am cold…" Maryse said and she could see him smiling in her mind's eye.

"_Is that so… well, lucky you that I'm already in NY… I'm stuck in the traffic from hell but I'm here, ready to warm you up in this blizzard. Are you up for that?_"

Grinning, Maryse rolled her eyes. "Talk, talk, talk… Instead of running your mouth you should hurry up and get here, I'm freezing"

"_Doesn't you room has calefaction? Or is it that you are not properly dressed? I can determine that if you tell me what you have or don't have on. Is it red and see through?_"

Maryse chuckled and rolled over her back. "I'm a lady, my motto says that if you want to find out you need to come and see for yourself"

"C_ount on that"_

"Then I'll be waiting for you" After that she told him what room she was in and that he had a key in front desk, then the conversation was over so Maryse hung up her phone, left it over the bed and got to her feet and headed into the bathroom.

Once there she undressed and turned on the shower, deciding that bathing had to be in her priority list. She hasn't been in the room for an entire hour and her phone conversation has taken all of her time there; meaning that she was still wearing the same thing she wore when she left Canada that morning and that wouldn't do, not at all. Especially now that Phil could be at her door any minute; she just didn't want to receive him looking like her day has been pure hell, even if it had.

So she finished her shower, put on a warm robe and started to brush her hair, the clothes she was going to put on waiting for her over the bed, they were not red and definitely not see through but she didn't think that would be appropriate so soon into the relationship.

By the time she was done with her hair and looking through her make-up bag the knock came.

Maryse grumbled, mad at herself for taking so much time preparing; she was nowhere near ready and he was already there. "Use the key…" She mumbled, but then another knock came and she decided to walk out and let him in.

"I thought you said you were stuck in traffic" She said opening the door with a smile, but when she saw that the person at the other side wasn't the tattooed one she was waiting but Ted she groaned. "What do you want?"

Ted used his hand to push the door all the way into the room so he could go in.

"What… I didn't say you could come in" She said, her mood getting sour over the unexpected visit.

"Alone?" He mumbled, closing the door behind him and taking a few steps in her direction that made her back off. He towered over her, he always had... but this tme as his eyes focused entirely on her she couldn't help but feelig a little unnerved, as if something wasn't quite right with him.

"Are you drunk? Agh Ted get out of here" She said, using the palms of her hands to push him away. But he didn't move back, just forward. "Ted… I'm not playing, get out"

"I'm not the one playing here Maryse, in fact I'm tired of your mind games. Now it's time to play on my terms"

"I'm calling security" She said turning around to get her phone; she didn't think Ted would ever do something to hurt her but she wasn't in the mood to deal with him, let alone if he was drunk like she thought he was.

"No, no, no…" He said grabbing her by the waist and making her turn to him. He secured her close to his body and as he spoke she could corroborate that he was indeed drunk. "No one is calling anyone here, not on my terms, do you hear me? I told you now we will play by my rules… so you be nice to me and I promise that I'll be nice to you…"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks big time for the reviews, you are the best and I can't get tired of repeating it. So, another one, hope you like ;)

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Placing her hands against a chest that felt made of steel, Maryse's used all the strength she had in her to achieve a goal that seemed almost impossible, pushing Ted away from her. But just as she knew in her head, the southern native had a clear advantage over her, not only he was taller but he was also stronger, and as hard as she tried to push him off she didn't even managed to move him an inch.

Consumed by frustration and anger, the blonde Diva snarled her upper lip and lifted her face to his, piercing him with her stare as his cool-blue eyes looked back into hers. "Are you crazy? Get off"

"No" He said, his face angled towards her. "I told you it was time to play by my rules so I'm the one calling the shots here"

Maryse set her feet firm on the marble floor of her suite's small living room and tried once again to push him away, but just like before her efforts were in vain. "Ugh, you know… Phil is going to be here any minute now so if you don't want him to beat you out of here you better leave now"

At the mention of the older man's name, Ted grumbled, let go of Maryse and turned his back on her, his hands lifting up in the air until they came to rest over his head. "Phil, Phil, Phil… I'm tired of that punk and I wish you would stop using him to get back to me" He hissed, turning around so he could stand right in front of her. "So I get that you wanted to get me jealous, I can see that, but I already told you that it worked so quit playing this sick game"

Maryse rolled her eyes and shook her head, closing her eyes for a second as she prepared herself to repeat to him what she has been telling him for months. "I'm not playing any games with you, Ted. We are over, it ended and I just want you to leave me alone. What part of that can't you understand?"

In a swift movement that annoyed her more than it surprised her, Ted circled her waist with his arms and pressed her back to him. "We are not over, Maryse… we are not over by a long shot"

Pushing his arms with her hands, the French Canadian took in a deep breath, once again feeling frustration over the fact that she was unable to move him. "But of course we are, or what? Do you think that I'm stupid enough to go back to you, a man who thinks he can buy it all with diamonds and purses… no Ted… I'll never go back to that"

"Yeah, you say that now to make me mad, but very much that you liked wearing all the little gifts I bought for you. You loved living the great life I gave to you and now look at you, ungrateful little bitch screwing around with a man that can't even tie my shoes. You are lucky I'm willing to take you back after that stunt"

Feeling a bolt of anger rise all the way from her feet to her head, Maryse exploded. "Screw you Ted, you…"

But he didn't let her finish, he cut her off just when she was about to tell him how little of a man he was if he thought he could go into her room and disturb her already established peace; and he cut her off by moving his face to her to kiss her.

As soon as their lips met Maryse began to struggle to break off his hold, but because he was now holding the back of her head hard against his face her efforts gave no result.

So he kissed her, hard and punishing; his tongue pushing deep into her mouth as she tried to use whatever strength she had against him. But as much as she tried it didn't work, the man didn't seem to mind her nails digging into his skin or the way her legs tried to find a way to push him off.

It wasn't until she used her teeth to bite his tongue that he let go of her with a groan. "Come on, not again"

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled, her accent getting thick and heavy as her hands flung towards him, hitting him on his chest and face and wherever her aim would guide her. "Don't you ever put your hands on me!"

Ted used his hands as a barrier against her assault, but because she wasn't stopping he sprung forward and pushed her over the sofa, making her stumble over it as he stood right in front of it, looking down on her.

By that point Maryse was seeing red and not thinking what she was doing, she grabbed for the lamp resting over a small table near the sofa and threw it at him. It didn't hit him, it just crashed into dozens of pieces all over the floor.

"What do you think you are doing? Kill me?" Ted hissed, his eyes looking at the scattered lamp and then to Maryse.

"Get out, get out!" She yelled, getting up to her feet to confront him, standing on her tip toes so she could be right in front of his face.

"Why…?" He asked with a dark smile while his eyes ate holes through her. "Why don't I wait on your boyfriend so we can all have a little chat? I have a few things to say that he's going to find interesting"

"He's going to kill you if he finds you here" Maryse spat, knowing full well that she was exaggerating but saying it anyway.

"Now don't make me laugh babe, it would take more than that tool to take me down. You know, I'll give it to you, you really picked the right guy for this little game; it really hits me hard to know that you are with the likes of him… I mean yeah your trick worked, but if you really expected me to believe this farce you should have picked someone better than me"

"He is better than you, in all possible aspect" She said, flashing him a dark smile of her own. She had dated the guy for a while and she knew just how to push his bottoms; she knew how to rile him up and she was going to do just that. Stronger he may be, but sometimes the use of words that cut deep was enough to stand up against brute force. "He's a better man and he's definitely a better wrestler; but what's more important, he didn't have to rely on his daddy to give him the world like you did. Yeah you walk around with great pretenses but nothing you have you have earned. Did you know that no one takes you seriously? Everyone knows that you will always live under the shadow of your dad and no money in the…"

Before she could go on with her rant, Ted lifted his hand and connected it to Maryse's face, hitting her hard enough to make her head jerk to the side.

Her reaction to the slap was to bring her hand up to her tingling cheek and look at him, the look on her face a mix of stupefaction and concealed anger.

He hit her… he just hit her.

But if the look in her face was stupefaction, Ted's face wasn't far behind, he was staring back at her with confused eyes and an expression of complete shock. "Maryse… I didn't mean…"

"Get out" She hissed through clenched teeth, her hand still resting against her face as she glared straight at Ted, her eyes shooting flames towards him. "Get out before I call security and make them drag you out"

"I didn't mean, it was… I swear I didn't mean it"

Tired of seeing his face and mad as never before, Maryse took two steps toward him and pushed him hard, she pushed him until he was out the door and once he was out in the corridor she slammed the door hard and forced her legs to carry her to the bathroom.

Once in there, she took a look at her reflection through the mirror, her eyes taking in the red mark Ted left there. It stung, it hurt and even if she has been slapped more times than she could count, never before has she ended up feeling like she was feeling at the moment.

It was just that she hasn't been expecting it, all the other slaps she has received had been in the ring or performing for her character, and even if some of the other Divas would put more impetus than what was necessary when it was written for them to hit her she was always prepared to receive.

But Ted took her completely by surprise, and the fact that he has been the first man to lay a hand on her in anger wasn't helping matters. So she was mad, she was upset and what bothered her the most, she was feeling vulnerable and more than a little shaken up.

With her hands trembing and drawing in a deep breath, Maryse opened the faucet and let it run, her liquid warm eyes fixed on her reflection as the water ran free.

She remained like that for a moment, almost in a trance, and it wasn't until she heard the door of the room open up that she reacted, sniffing and splashing her face with cold water.

"Anybody home?"

At the sound of his voice, Maryse hurried up and dried up her face, wondering if she would need to put some make-up on so Phil wouldn't notice the mark Ted left in her. "I'll be up in a second" She called, deciding to go up with it and use some corrector to cover up.

"Maryse… what the hell happened here?"

"Nothing… I…" She tried to hurry up but her hands were still shaking and she just managed to drop the contents of her make-up bag all over the sink.

"Are you aware that there is a broken lamp…"

Maryse heard him say the words, his voice sounding way too close… and when she looked up from the small fortune of M.A.C. products all over the place she saw his reflection through the mirror, standing right in front of her bathroom's door and staring directly at her.

Maryse blinked and casted her eyes down, grabbing everything her hand could take and putting it back into the bag. "Yeah... I know"

"What happened to your face" He asked, his voice carrying a dark tone he has never used on her before.

"It's nothing" She said, very aware that he was walking in her direction. "Really, it's nothing"

When he was right behind her, he grabbed her shoulders and made her turn around, and once she was face to face with him he took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him. "So this nothing… let me get it straight. I come in and to find that your living room hosted a hell of a brawl, then I come to you and see that you have a mark on your face, and just when I touch you I see that you are trembling… so don't try to say nothing happened here, when I talked to you a little over an hour ago you sounded perfectly fine, now you are not so"

"I am fine, Phil… it's really nothing" She replied, wanting to drop the subject already. She didn't do well when showing her vulnerable side to people and if he kept going she was apt to unwillingly show it to him.

"Tell me what happened" He asked again, the intensity of his green eyes digging into her hazel ones. His voice also told her that he wasn't buying her words and that he wasn't going to give in until she talked to him.

Sighing and hoping that her voice would come out as even as it could, Maryse closed her eyes. "It was Ted… he came here and…"

"He hit you?"

"It was…"

Taking his hands off of her, Phil cussed under his breath and turned around, walking out the door and leaving Maryse behind. It took a second so she would react, but when she did she followed him and found him about to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice unusually low and her arms up against her chest.

Phil turned from the door and looked at her, his face a pure mask of anger. "What do you mean where I'm going? I'm going to find that son of a bitch and…"

"No. It really was nothing… I don't want you to…"

"Nothing?" He said with a snort and closed the door, turning back to her as his lips turned into a hard line in his face. "He fucking hit you, you can't expect me to stay here and do nothing about it!"

Breathing in and feeling that she was still shaking, Maryse closed her eyes. "Please don't go" She didn't want him to get in trouble because of her and she didn't want him to walk out and leave her alone. As she saw it Ted could get what he deserved but not at the hands of Phil and not that night…

Opening her eyes, Maryse saw that Phil was still there, his hands resting against his hips as his eyes fixed on the broken lamp. He was shaking his head, and even if he wasn't saying it, Maryse could say that he wanted nothing more than walk out and find Ted so he could take out of his system the anger that was consuming him.

"I can't let him get away with this" He shook his head, his easy going nature nowhere to found. "What else did he do?" He asked, his eyes hard on her.

"He didn't do anything else"

He nodded, brought one hand up to his short hair and let his fingers run through it. He didn't say anything and Maryse felt like she needed to say something to break the silence.

"Just don't go okay" Her voice trembled after the words were spoken and she cleared her throat, hating that side of her and hating Ted for bringing it out.

On his part Phil sighed and walked to her, one of his arms sneaking around her waist to bring her to him. He did it gently, not like Ted, and when she felt him near she hugged her body to his and rested her head against his chest.

He felt comforting, the feeling of him, the way his scent hit her nose… she just liked having him near, so turning her face a little she pressed her lips over his shirt and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to get him whenever I see him, it doesn't matter where, I'm just going to get him"

Maryse closed her eyes and hugged him tighter, breathing against his shirt as he held her close. She didn't want him to get in trouble, but if it meant that he was going to stay with her that night, she wasn't going to say anything to change his mind…


	11. Chapter 11

This is just an add on, I wasn't even going to post it because it doesn't add much to the story, but... I wanted to write a different side of both of them and here it is. Anyway, I still hope you like it and again, thanks for the reviews, you really keep me going! P.S. I promise that after this chapter I'm going to give you all a break from this story, too many updates will make you tired of it lol.

_**CHAPTER**_ 11

Phil was mad; Maryse could tell even if he wasn't saying it because the tension emanating from his body was so strong that she could almost absorb it as her own, the heat of it permeating through her skin until she could feel it burning her insides.

If that wasn't a good sign of his obvious anger then his heavy silence would have given him away; because contrary to his regular behavior he was just laying there, boiling in his sour mood as the lack of his usual chatter consumed them both.

To Maryse it was both unnerving and comforting to see that what happened had riled him up in such a manner that he still couldn't let go of it. Comforting because it meant that he cared, and with the kind life she was used to have it was nice to have someone who would look after her; but at the same time it was unnerving because until that very moment she had never known Phil to get irate over anything and she wasn't sure how to get him to calm down and relax.

The Phil she got to know was a lively, charming smart-ass that never shut up and the one laying besides her was the dark, silent shadow of that same man…. Yes she couldn't refute that the situation called for him to be like that but she still wanted him to lower his anger meter.

On her part she could say that she was calmer now; her mind was working on pushing away the bitter memory of what happened earlier that day with Ted and she was feeling somehow better about it as she snuggled against Phil's tense body.

It was true that deep inside she wanted Phil to go out there and find Ted because it was almost inacceptable for him to get away with hitting her and she wanted Phil to take care of that, but at the same time her rational mind called out for her to keep Phil there, with her. A low and deep voice it was, but it was also making her see that in the long run there was no satisfaction in revenge and that Phil would only get in trouble if he was let loose in the mood he was in.

Maybe in another time she would have let him do it and even encourage him for it, but in that moment she was keeping in mind what was best for him and her both so she listened to the voice that talked to her and Phil listened to her when she asked him to stay.

So, once it was settled that Phil was staying instead of pursuing Ted, the two of them remained like they were, the tall man with eyes the color of green olives resting on his back while Maryse took comfort in the way his chest rose and fell under her cheek. Unknown to him, his breathing was working as a way to make her remain calm and tranquil and she wanted nothing more than to stay like that until all was forgotten, until the memory of Ted was nothing but a blurred thing of the past.

Ah, if only things worked like that…

She knew that with Phil feeling the way he was feeling he probably wasn't going to stay there for long, and because she didn't want him to sneak away once she drifted off she has been fighting against sleep. She wanted to keep alert and awake in case the moment came when he would gently push her off of him so he could walk out of her room to do what he has been dying to do ever since he saw the token of appreciation Ted left in her face.

If the moment came she would have to make him change his mind because nothing good could come out of Phil finding Ted; he was probably going to beat him good and that could cost him his job and even give him trouble if someone called the police…

So, for that reason only and not because she didn't want Ted to suffer Phil's anger, the blonde French Canadian wanted to keep him there… because of that and because she liked having him there with her. It felt safe to have him there, one arm lazily resting over her hip while a big and heavy comforter guarded them off the cold.

She didn't want him to leave…

Brushing her leg against the rough fabric of his jeans, Maryse moved for what felt like the first time in hours. First it was her leg and when that didn't make him speak she allowed for the hand that has been resting over his stomach to slide slowly to his chest.

"Phil" She mumbled against his shirt, knowing full well that he wasn't asleep.

"Hmm" He hummed and the blonde Diva lifted her face so she could look at him.

His face was another clear sign of his temper; his brow was knitted, his lips were pursed and his jaw looked painfully set, he looked as if he was ready to bust someone up and she decided that she didn't want him to look like that while he was with her.

"Why don't you change that face?" She asked, shifting in bed until half her weight was resting comfortably on top of him.

"I can't change my face, this is the only one I have" He responded, his jaw loosening so he could start chewing on a gum he seemed to have forgotten.

At his response Maryse tilted her face and blinked, watching through half lidded eyes as he settled his stare on her. "You know what I mean, Phil"

The tattooed green eyed shrugged, set his jaw back as it was before and looked away. Once again Maryse didn't need him to speak to know his mood, he was still mad and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Before getting into bed she heard him talking on his phone with someone, and even if she couldn't get the whole conversation she knew that this someone he has been talking to was going to give him a call as soon as he/she spotted Ted; what he was going to do then didn't require much of her imagination.

He was probably waiting on that call and waiting on her to fall asleep.

"I don't want you to go after him… I mean it"

Phil's eyes settled back on hers but he said nothing, he just glared at her with eyes of steel.

"It was really nothing and…"

"I wouldn't say it was nothing if I can still see his fucking hand imprinted on your skin. Maryse, he hit you, the man outweighs you by at least a hundred pounds and he came here to fucking hit you" Shaking his head as if in disbelief he stopped talking and puffed. "I mean, I can overlook that he sends you gifts and stuff and I can turn a blind eye on the way he looks at me whenever he seems me, but I can't and I won't pretend that he didn't lay his hand on you. So I don't know, ask me anything but that"

Biting her lower lip into her mouth, Maryse lowered her gaze and breathed in. Men… they never wanted to lose, it has been that way with her brothers and as her interaction with the genre expanded she learned that they were all the same when it came to that aspect.

That was the problem with Ted, he couldn't get into his head that he lost her and he wanted to grab onto her as long as he could. He didn't start the whole mess they were all now because he missed her or because he realized the way he treated her when they were together wasn't the best, he was acting like that just because he didn't want to lose her to Phil.

What he didn't know was that all his antics only pushed her farthest away from him and after the little act he pulled on her that day she was never, ever going back to him. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to work with him and she didn't want to waste another second thinking about him.

It was now all about Phil, she has been the first one to find it hard to believe but she genuinely liked the man. He was fun, he clearly cared about her and the aura he carried around just called to her. The fact that he was also good-looking helped too… sure, he wasn't the typical man she used to date she was really into him now.

Arching an eyebrow, the blonde looked back at the man in front of her and moved her hands lower, feeling the muscles of his stomach through the fabric of his shirt. She let her eyes remain glue to him and then shrugged. "If I can ask you anything then I'm going to ask you to kiss me"

Phil lowered his eyes to her lips and then lifted them back to her eyes. He actually didn't seem like he was in the mood for kissing but that could change, after all he was always the first in line when it came to whatever kind of physical contact between them and she was sure that if she only moved closer to him she was going to get him.

Who knew, she could even take his mind off Ted for a while with a little smooch.

"Come on, I don't like asking twice" She said rolling her eyes, hoping to lighten the mood even if it was a little. "No?" She purred, her hand sliding under his shirt so she could touch him skin to skin.

The corner of Phil's lips curved into a slight smile but he still didn't move; he seemed tense as before and only the phantom of a smile he had on his face indicated her that he may be interested in a kiss. But… she wasn't pushing it, she knew how to get him to kiss her like she wanted to without pushing so she shrugged and sighed.

"Alright, don't kiss me then" She said, pulling herself off of him and laying on her back. As she was expecting, his response was immediate and as soon as her back touched the mattress he turned from his position and got closer, hovering over her until his lips where an inch away from hers.

"Ok, but just one. If there are extras I'll have to charge" He kissed the left half of her lips and then slid lower to trace a path from her jawbone to her throat, the feathery stubble covering his cheeks scratching her skin lightly. What he was doing tickled in a good way and she had to close her eyes so she could enjoy the sensation fully, moving a hand up the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away.

"That counts as one?" She asked in a whisper but he didn't respond, his lips and teeth remained working slowly on her skin as her fingers buried into his short hair.

In her mind it was amazing that in such a short time that they had been together he knew exactly how to push her buttons, because the spot he had chosen to kiss, nibble and suck gently was a key point to get her going.

Licking her lips, Maryse forced his face away from her neck and guided him up, lifting her head off the mattress so the contact of lips would come sooner. When the touch was made and after she parted an entrance for him, his tongue peeked between her lips so they could begin to kiss long and deep, her mind drifting from every memory that wasn't Phil and the way he kissed her.

He tasted like grapes, it was probably the gum he had in his mouth and even though her last hour or so had been terrible she couldn't help but to smile into the kiss…

She had come to really enjoy those fruity flavor gums and while in the middle of the one and only kiss he promised her she angled her face in a way so she could pull slightly apart just so she could lick his lips and taste him nice and teasingly.

Her guilty pleasure of working his lips didn't last much because Phil moved his head to the other side and charged back in, making her mumble appreciatively as the kiss went on.

She definitely would rather have Phil kissing her like that instead of watching him being all moody; she liked the way the cold ring on his lip contrasted against the warmth he was breathing into her way better than she liked his tense body laying next to her as he silently stared at the ceiling. It felt nicer when he kissed her and it was a better than dwelling on things she didn't like. So with that in mind, she let the kiss to go on and on and as he set one knee firm between her legs and the other at her side so he could move on top of her she pushed her body into his.

The feeling of him resting over her was something she got the pleasure of feeling the last time they were together, and even if they were both fully clothed in that moment she still found it enjoyable, the entire lenght of his body pushing against her as she molded into him.

But then, just when she was getting too much into the moment he pulled away and with darkened eyes he looked at her cheek, his eyes a mix of need and anger. He needed her, she could feel that in the way he kissed her, but he also needed to release his anger and there was only one way he was going to do that, she knew it.

"Maryse, when I see Ted…" He began to say in the darkest of whispers, but before he could go on she placed a finger against his lips and arched an eyebrow.

"Not now…" Now it was time for them, there was no need to think or even mention Ted. So with that in mind she pulled him back to her and went back to kissing him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews, Mattaggot, DarkZoul and rkofan2012, I'm glad that you still like this and hopefully you will like this chapter too. Take Care

_**Chapter 12**_

With the sound of her high heeled boots echoing through the room and with the scent of her perfume preceding her, Maryse walked into catering like she owned the place; keeping her gait haughty as ever and her eyes set on the spot she wanted to get to.

Out of habit she walked in as if she was one step over everyone there, her strong presence making all eyes turn to her as soon as she crossed the door. It was like Déjà vu, because every time she walked into a room full of people the same thing would happen. If it wasn't because she was not in the best of moods she would roll her eyes over it because that night getting people's attention was the last thing she wanted.

In fact, that night she wanted nothing more than being discrete.

Running the tip of her tongue over her lower lip, Maryse lowered her arrogant barometer to five and tried to act more casual, hoping that people would stop staring at her for a change, because even when she did a great job at covering the already fading mark on her face she didn't want to take the chance of people noticing and speculating.

Of course, she already had in mind that if someone asked she was going to say she got the mark training, no big deal; bruises in the wrestling business was nothing out of the ordinary.

Sure, it was odd that she as a valet got one in her face of all places, but the training cover up and the amazing invention of make-up could work well on their own.

She only needed for everyone to stop staring.

That was the hard part, as she made her way in she could feel their eyes on her and of that she couldn't blame anyone but herself. She was aware that the way she portrayed herself in front of others gave room to people looking and whispering behind her back and that was just what they were doing. True, as a rule she didn't care and even secretly enjoyed attention, but that night the last thing she wanted was all those losers staring and talking about her.

Doing her best to ignore them, the blonde Diva made it to the small fridge besides one of the tables and grabbed a bottle of water, meaning to turn around and leave the room as quickly as she got in.

"Hey, Frenchie, come and park your butt here."

At the sound of that raspy and too loud voice, Maryse quirked her lips and turned her head to the side to see Natalya waving at her with a stupid grin on her face. For a second she played with the idea of pretending like she didn't see her and keep walking away; but before she could make up her mind her eye caught Phil sitting at the same table she was in and her feet automatically changed their course and headed in his direction.

Phil, despite the fact that they spend the entire night together and good part of the morning, they parted ways during the day. It was okay, they both had their own routines to go by and no matter how tempting it was she didn't want to be all over him anyway, space was important to her and she didn't want to hog him or be hogged.

It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with him, but having the same schedule could get tiresome and if they were going to get into something steady she didn't want them to get tired of each other so quickly.

Besides, having time apart was not so bad because it made their encounters sweeter, like in that moment when seeing him made her forget all about her mood and put a smile on her face.

As she walked to him he sent her a faint smile as well, the corner of his lip curving just the slightest bit as the intensity of his eyes fixed on hers; it was almost as if he was sharing a secret with her and her smile got bigger. "Hello." She said to the others, barely noticing them as she walked and then sat besides Phil.

"Hey yourself." Phil said without taking his eyes from her and not thinking it twice she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. It was basically just a peek, but even before kissing him she realized that it was their first public kiss… at least after she forced that first kiss on him.

"Aww isn't that just cute?" Natalya beamed clapping her hands. "See T.J., I told you they were totally dating."

Maryse arched an eyebrow and Phil moved his eyes in the direction of the other blonde Diva. "No it's not what it seems, I swear. I mean, I didn't want to date her but she was harassing me and there's so much begging a man can take. You must know all about that T.J., these Canadian women are insistent."

"Oh you wished I begged you." Maryse said eyeing him and flipping at her hair in an exaggerated manner at the same time that Natalya spoke.

"Watch your mouth about Canadians, you are clearly outnumbered here."

"Meh, Canada sucks." Phil said with a shrug, holding Maryse's hand underneath the table and intertwining their fingers together.

By the smirk on his lips, Maryse knew that Phil he was only messing with everyone there to stir things up so she let it pass, just squeezing his hand in hers as she tilted her head to stare at his face.

He seemed tranquil and way more relaxed than what he was the previous night and she hoped that the return of the Phil she knew only meant that the Ted's thing was gone from his mind for good.

She liked him better like that and as a way to let him know it she leaned into him and pressed against him, liking the way his body brushed lightly against hers.

"Easy man, like Natty said, you are outnumbered here and if there is something you don't want to mess with is three of Canada's very own, especially if you are dating one, trust me."

Phil sent a wink her way and licked his lips. "I don't know, this one is very fond of me so I don't fear retaliation; I enamored her really good."

"Anyway…" Natalya said with a wave of her hand. "Dating this gonzo must be stressing you out and you know what would be a great idea, shopping. I saw this lovely Louis Vouitton bag the other day and I must have it! I know you are a shopping enthusiast like myself so what do you say?"

Maryse looked at Natalya and blinked a couple of times. Did she want them to go shopping? Like together? She didn't shop with other Divas, never had and it felt awkward getting invited to do so. "I guess… one day."

"I hate shopping so leave me out of that or please kill me now." Phil said with a sigh, resting his chin over his empty hand as the other one still held hers.

"That's exactly why I didn't invite you. God I don't see how you can stand him." Natalya said with a boisterous laugh. "Everything makes him crabby."

"Hey, not everything." He said in a loud whisper as his eyes found hers once more.

Looking over to Phil, Maryse wrinkled her nose and smiled at him. She could stand Phil just fine, in fact, she couldn't wait for that Monday night Raw to be over so they could get some alone time together. She knew a thing or two that didn't make him crabby and she knew he would like it as much as she was going to like it.

Before her thoughts could go on she heard someone whistling loudly and upon hearing it Phil straightened up in his chair and looked over, his eyes leaving her to settle somewhere behind her.

Frowning and following his gaze, Maryse looked over her shoulder and saw Danielson at the door, he was smiling shyly but wasn't he always? What struck her as curious was that he was looking right towards Phil.

Turning her head back to the Chicago native, Maryse arched one eyebrow, barely registering what her fellow Canadians were talking about.

Phil was looking over at the other wrestler while pursing his lips, but then he looked back to her and smiled an easy smile, even leaning in so he could talk to her in a low voice. "I have to go now; I'll see later on, okay?"

Maryse squinted her eyes and looked at him, trying to read through his eyes. It could be that Phil and Danielson were going to have a match together and they wanted to go over some points, what did she know? But to be truthful the first thought that ran through her mind when she saw the exchanged looks was Ted.

It was silly, she knew it because she didn't think Phil was stupid enough as to get his hands on Ted while in the arena… "Okay, but remember what I told you." She said, watching him get a little bit closer until he kissed her.

After his soft lips took hers briefly, Phil hummed something under his breath and got to his feet, walking to the door after Bryan, the two of them disappearing as she watched.

Still thoughtful, Maryse tried to decide if she should worry or not… she has seen Ted earlier on and he seemed fine, meaning that during their time apart Phil didn't get to him like he wanted to.

"Earth to Maryse, are you still here with us?"

Snapping back to reality, Maryse looked at Natalya as if she had grown two heads, then she shook her head and smiled a fake smile. "Sorry, I think I left my phone in the bathroom… I'm going to get it now."

With that said she got to her feet and walked out of catering, her feet automatically carrying her to door she has seen Ted getting into that earlier that day, and just like she was fearing that's where she saw Phil and Bryan standing in front of.

'Great… just when I thought this was over.' Maryse mumbled to herself as she watched them.

Both their backs were to her and she was still at the other side of the corridor so they never saw her coming, and as she tried to hurry up she saw Bryan knocking at the door while Phil remained still, his arms folded against his chest as he waited.

Then things started to happen, but they all happened so quick that she didn't have time to do something to prevented it; Bryan knocked, Ted opened the door and as a magic trick Phil jumped in, grabbed his shirt and shoved him back into the locker room; then the door was closed and she was kept out.

Cussing in her native language, Maryse quickened her steps and rushed to the door. He was unbelievable, she told him she didn't want him to do anything to Ted and what did he do? He sneaked on her so she wouldn't know!

She knew something was going on the moment she heard that whistle and Phil looked… she even reminded him the talk they had the previous day and he still went ahead with it…

Once she was right in front of the door she opened it, pushing it all the way until she could see what was going on inside. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but as far as she could see there was already some damage done.

"Listen, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it… I don't know what happened, she knows it… ask her." Ted mumbled looking at her as Phil pushed his back against a wall.

Maryse took in a deep breath and shook her head. "Phil, stop it."

The Chicago Native who was grabbing Ted by the shirt and looking much like the calculating madman he portrayed on TV clenched his jaw and released a Ted that was bleeding out of his nose and whose shirt was all manhandled. "Stay out of this, Maryse."

"It was an accident, just ask her…"

Turning back to him, Phil pushed his fist into Ted's ribcage and the younger man winced. He wasn't even attempting to defend or cover himself and Maryse could see in her mind that he could go over to the office saying that he was attacked for no reason. "An accident… so did your hand just happen to fall on her face?"

"I said stop it, Phil!"

Choosing to ignore her, Phil kept his stare fixed on Ted. "Take her out of here." He told the veteran wrestler known as Bryan Danielson and when he attempted to grab her she pushed him away.

"If you don't stop it now I'm going out of here and call someone at management to make you stop, I mean it." Oh but she didn't mean it, she just wanted to make him stop before things got out of hand. As it was it was already bad enough and she didn't want them to get worse.

And it worked, as soon as her words escaped her lips Phil let go of Ted and turned around to face her. He seemed mad, even madder that what he was the previous night and the blonde had to fight against an urge to look away from his darkened green eyes.

"See… I knew you were going to forgive me, tell him I didn't mean it babe, tell him I…"

Before Ted could go on, Phil swirled around and connected his knee to his stomach, making the blue eyed man to double over in pain.

"Phil!" Maryse complained and went to grab his arm, but as soon as she contacted his skin he yanked his arm away and without sparing her a glance he stormed out of the room.

"Maryse…" Ted whimpered, but she didn't allow him time to go on.

"Shut up, Ted. You've done enough already so just shut up unless I make him come back and beat some sense into you." After saying that she walked out after Phil, hoping he wasn't too far away.

And he wasn't, she spotted him turning around a corner and in her high heels she hurried up until she got to him. "Are you out of your mind? Phil I told you I didn't want…"

Halting on his tracks and slowly turning to her, the tall tattooed man looked down to her and chuckled bitterly. "Out of my mind? You are the one that goes there defending that son of a bitch after what he did to you so don't tell me I'm the one out of my mind." He hissed, his eyes delving deep into hers.

"I wasn't defending him." She responded, frowning at the fact that he would think such a thing.

"It sure seemed that way to me, I mean calling management on me, are you serious?" He spat, running a hand through his short dark hair.

Closing her eyes, Maryse took in a deep breath and let it out. "I wanted to make you stop… I told you I didn't want you to do anything, I told you more than once."

"Well I stopped, are you happy now? Now go back and check if Ted isn't too banged up for your taste; and if you still want to call management I'll be waiting in my locker room." With that said Phil turned around and kept walking.

"No, no, no, don't you try to make up things where there are none, Phil. If I didn't want you to go all crazy on Ted it was because I didn't want you to get in trouble, so don't you even start trying to say I'm doing it because of him because you know that's not true." Maryse spat back, walking in front of him so she could face him, her eyes hard as steel as her mood started to get sour.

Phil's eyes were not kinder, and as he looked at her he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know anything… not when it comes to the two of you. All I know is that even if you claim to have broken up with him you still receive all the gifts he sends you, and I know that he can come and hit you and you still don't want me to go and show him a lesson in kind."

Maryse stared at him for several seconds, her lips a hard line on her face. "What are you trying to say?" She asked after finally, swallowing down hard as soon as the words were out.

"You know, we are both upset about this so let's talk about this later."

"No…" She said shaking her head. "I want to talk about it now and I want to know what you meant by that."

Phil chuckled and looked up to the ceiling as he scratched his jaw. Other than that he did nothing.

"So do you think I'm with both you and Ted at the same time? Is that it?"

"I never said that." He responded, his head lowering down so he could look into her eyes.

Maryse had no words to say to him and for a few minutes they just stared at each other, green eyes on hazel ones waiting for the other to break the silence. If truth be told she was more than a little upset that he would think that, because even if he denied it that was clearly what he meant.

"Look…" He was the one that spoke first. "Like I told you, you are upset and I am upset, so I think it's best to talk about this later, when we can both think rationally."

Maryse pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue and without waiting for another word to be spoken she turned around and walked away, a stormy feeling in the pit of her stomach making her walk quickly and out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so very glad that you liked last chapter so thanks for reviewing! You guys are the best. Mattaggot, kellykellyjc, rebelwilla, DarkZoul, rkofan2012, Mandamirra10, Besexygirl, Moxie, Pinkgirl and nxtdiva, I'm letting you decide what you want to happen in next chapter so let me know, majority wins lol.

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Never date one of the boys.

That was the first ever piece of advice Maryse received in the wrestling business. True, back there she barely knew how to speak or understand English but she remembered it well; and not only did she remember the words, but she also remembered the moment as if it was the previous day.

At the time she was in the Diva search competition and for some reason they sent them all to the WWE headquarters in Connecticut so they could start to get their feet soaked with wrestling; they made them watch videos, they took a tour through the facilities and at the end of their day they meet the Executive Vice-President, Stephanie McMahon.

She talked to them for a while and when one of the other women asked for an advice to follow that's what she said, never date one of the guys…

Maryse had wanted to roll her eyes at that because the woman was married to one of the guys and that seemed like the worst advice ever. There was no work hard, keep positive, learn all talk, just that and she thought it was stupid; but because she didn't want to spoil her chances at getting a contract she never said anything about it and with time she buried that advice deep in her mind.

Now, that night as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling she had to admit that what Stephanie said was a good advice; if she said it while being married to one of the guys it was because she knew what she was talking about. But then again, she more than anyone should know how things could start happening when one was on the road.

Traveling around the country constantly and by herself resulted in some lonely business, yeah she wasn't the kind of person that liked to be in company all the time as she was more of a loner that only relied in a small group of people to socialize or whatever; but that was when she was in Canada, a place that no matter where she turned she could find someone she knew, be it an old friend or anyone in her family.

But then she went to the States, it was a new country, a new language and a hard job to do and while being there in that new soil she found herself completely and utterly alone, over the years loneliness kicked her hard.

That was when Ted came in with his easy smile and good looks, showering her with gifts and sweet empty words. She should have known better, she realized that now, but back then they put her in a new angle with him that required them to spend some serious time together and things started to happen; he used his charm and won her over.

It was good at first, he kept her company and at the beginning he was great, but then things between them started to sour and it didn't end well, that should have taught her a lesson. But then Phil walked in and before she knew it she started to really get into him. So yeah she liked him, he was fun to be around, there was obvious physical attraction between them and he seemed to care about her a lot.

Phil was everything Ted was not, he was genuine where Ted was false and that was the quality she liked about him the most; he won her over by being himself and she liked that she could be more like herself when she was with him

But… at the end things got bad with him too and she was back to where she started, alone.

The worst of all was that she and Phil went from good to bad in a matter of minutes and she was still trying to grasp it all in her mind. With Ted things started to crumble way before that day in catering when she kissed Phil, they were basically done and through way before that but for some reason they still hung to each other. With Phil things started to go bad in a matter of nothing and the way things turned into felt wrong.

Looking back at it she didn't like how their argument turned out, she didn't like how she walked out on him and she didn't like that even when he said that they should talk things later they never did. They each went their separate ways and ever since they hadn't talked to each other.

Back to that night, as soon as the show ended she grabbed her things, got into her rental car and drove to the hotel, thinking that he was going to show up eventually. She didn't wait for him because from upset she started getting mad that he would think that even after everything that happened between them he would think that she was seeing Ted behind his back, she had needed to lower down her mood before facing him.

So she went to the hotel, took a long and very relaxing bath, calmed herself like he suggested and then waited for him, willing to talk things over and put it behind.

But he never showed up, and the next morning when she woke up there was not even a missed call or a message from him, nothing. That was okay, no big deal… she went on with her day like usual and tried not to think much about it, after all there was still a house they had to do before getting a break until the next year and she thought they were going to settle things there.

But that didn't happen either. Yeah, she saw him, how could she not when they were both in the same building? But the only time they crossed paths was when he was arriving and he only sent her way a brief but penetrating look as he kept walking; he just walked without saying anything and at the end of the night he was the first one to go away.

Now, she could put a façade for everyone but she couldn't lie to herself and she had to admit that his indifference stung… it probably stung more than Ted's slap and she was there licking her wounds.

It was more than bad, it was horrible; she didn't like feeling like that and she wished she would have followed that advice from long ago, because if she had in that moment she would be looking forward to go home for the New Year's celebration instead of being there, lying down in bed with her phone too close to her ear in case he called before she had to check out of the hotel next morning.

But so far nothing, for all she knew he was already on his way to Chicago while she was there being a complete fool.

Sighing and pulling the comforter up to her chin, the blonde Diva closed her eyes and sneaked one hand underneath the pillow, wishing that her brain would shut down for the night.

She didn't like the image she was portraying in that moment and she wanted more than anything not to care. If he wanted to go to Chicago before talking things with her then so be it, because next morning she was going to take a flight to LA and she was going to receive the New Year like she always did, with style and among people she considered her real friends. Sure, they were not many but power was not in quantity but in quality.

If he wanted to ignore her then she was going to do the same, after all she was Maryse and no man was going to make her feel bad with no reason. Then, when time arrived for them to meet again she was going to be the one glancing him over and walking away.

She was going to show him how it felt because he was wrong if he thought she was…

Before she could finish that thought her phone vibrated right in her face and before she could help it her hands grabbed for it and pressed a few buttons so she could read the text message she just received.

It was a short message, but it was from Phil and she had to smile despite herself.

'_Are you awake?'_

With the smile still on her face, Maryse's tongue darted out so it could run over her lips. It was funny, because just a second ago she was planning on ignoring him like he did to her and now she was itching to write him back; but it was just that he messaged her and in all fairness of being honest she had wanted him to contact her in any way possible.

A call, smoke signal, a telegraph… anything! Now he was doing just that and she couldn't help but to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

So breathing in and waiting a few minutes so he would have no clue on her eagerness, Maryse sat down over the mattress and then she started to type back.

'_No. You?_'

In a matter of seconds her phone vibrated again, but this time she had it in hand and she read his text quick enough.

'_Where I'm from we call that somnambulism.'_

Frowning because she didn't understand what he wrote, Maryse pouted her lips and typed back._ 'I don't know what's that. Why are you up?'_

'_Insomnia.' _He wrote back, plain and simple.

Maryse bit on her lips and blinked a few times, thinking that they were not approaching any concrete subject, they were just doing some casual texting. There was no mention of them being mad at each other or let alone about their little episode the previous night.

'_That and I'm also thinking about you. I miss you and you are keeping me up._'

She grinned after reading that, but then she just had to roll her eyes at her own silliness. She knew how men operated and he was trying to charm her, saying nice words to make her feel nice and, well… she was being silly because she had to be the first to admit that it was kind of working.

'_Liar_.' She responded; wanting for him to ask why she thought he was lying so she could point out the moment he walked by her and just ignored her.

If he missed her so then he wouldn't have done that.

But instead of a text message her phone started to ring, the ringtone she had for him resonating through the room as she stared at the phone with her big warm eyes. Then biting on her lips she waited for it to ring two times and then she answered. "Allô?"

"I'm not a liar." He said, and just the way his voice whispered softly and raspy into her ear was enough to make her feel all warm inside once again.

She was a goner for him, of that there was no doubt, and she knew that if she didn't address their little argument he could try to evade it and the doubts he had about her would remain lingering in the air.

"I'm not either." She said, biting hard on her lips and hoping he would take on the indirect she was throwing at him. She never lied about Ted to him, never.

He did, he got her meaning because his silence spoke louder than a thousand words, neither of them spoke and for a moment she thought he hung up on her. But then she heard him clear his throat and words followed. "Yeah about that… can I come over? I want to talk to you."

Maryse held her breath for a few seconds and got to her feet. She was a mess and if he wanted to come over then she needed to work on her appearances. "Sure… if you want to." She said, walking to the bathroom so she could check her looks.

"Rad, then open the door, I'm right here."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Once again I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story, it's almost reaching the big 100 review and I really hope to get there soon (silly goal of mine). So if you like or even hate let me know, it's nice to know what you think about this.

CHAPTER 14

The first thing Maryse noticed when she opened the door that lead to the corridor of the five star hotel she was staying at was that was Phil standing there, resting against the wall opposite to her room as his arms crossed up to his chest.

Of course, she knew he was going to be there and that her eyes automatically fell on the olive green orbs of his own eyes was of no surprise to her, after all he told her he was going to be out there when they talked on the phone.

But still, as she stood under the doorframe of the open door she couldn't help but to quirk her lips at the sight of him; seeing him standing there as she scanned her over made her feel a little antsy and if everything else failed at least she didn't want him to think he was going to have it easy with her.

"Come in." She said coldly, turning around and walking back into the room.

Phil followed her, she knew because she heard the door being closed behind her and when she turned around to sit in one of the two lounge chairs in the living room she saw him already in, standing several paces away from her with his half his face hidden underneath that cap he seemed to always wear around.

The French-Canadian pursed her lips and looked up at him; he towered over her even when she was standing so now that she was sitting he seemed taller than what he really was, and as he stood there, somber and with his hands buried into the pockets of his hoodie she couldn't help but to feel his eyes glued to her as they had been outside.

She didn't mind, before opening the door she made sure to look as presentable as she could and even when time didn't allow her to put on a little make-up she did change into a white turtle neck sweater that covered her until mid thigh and black leggings. Sure, it was not the sexiest of outfits but it looked good, it was warm and most importantly, it was safe to wear around a man she wanted to stay mad with.

"You can sit; I won't charge you for it."

Phil ran his tongue over his lip ring and sat on the chair facing her. For a moment he didn't say anything and after a few seconds of complete awkwardness he took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair, tussling it a little. "You know," He said, forcing a smile as he lifted his head so his eyes could search for hers. "I have a flight back home in a few hours so I wasn't sure about coming here."

Maryse nodded. "I wasn't expecting you to come."

The Chicago native blew out a breath and pushed his body forward, sitting at the edge of his chair as his finger laced together. "It's not that I didn't want to come because did; I wanted to come and talk to you face to face. What I wasn't sure about was what to say; I'm not really good with this stuff."

All of a sudden Maryse got it, he didn't come to her to fix things or talk about the misunderstanding, he just wanted to break things up and he wanted to do it in person. It all made sense; she should have gotten her clue when he blatantly ignored her at the arena that day.

Taking in a deep breath she looked down to her lap and licked at her teeth.

Yeah, getting dumped wasn't the best experience in any woman's life but because she didn't want him to know it affected her in any way she put up the Ice Queen role people embossed on her and flipped at her hair. Then, in a tone that bordered in annoyance and irritability she addressed him.

"Just say what you have to say, Phil… or if you don't want to say it then don't and leave, we'll just act like this never happened." It didn't have to be a big deal, yeah she was a bit bummed about it but she was going to do just fine.

Phil furrowed his brow and stared at her through half closed eyes. "No, I told you we were going to talk about it so we will." He said that with a shrug before going on. "Look, I don't like leaving unresolved issues hanging up in the air and because I know I was wrong I just wanted to you know, apologize and stuff."

This time Maryse was the one furrowing her brow, the last part of Phil's sentence was told in a quick mumble but she caught on it just fine, he was apologizing to her.

Apologizing, not breaking things off…

"I won't apologize for what I did to Ted because honest to God that I don't regret that, but I didn't mean to imply you had ulterior motives for not wanting me to do what I did. It was just that I was mad and when I get mad I say things without thinking on them and I really, really didn't mean it."

Maryse blinked, part of her was feeling content that this was not what she thought it was but at the same time she wanted to let out the things that were bothering her; she knew things could complicate with her talking but now that they were discussing the situation there was no way she could keep her thoughts to herself.

"I didn't like what you said; I've been honest with you since the beginning so that you would even imply that was completely uncalled for."

"I know." He said, lifting a hand to scratch behind his ear.

"And as if that wasn't enough, today you walked by me and completely ignored me. I didn't like that either, at all."

Dragging his hand down his neck and then to his chest he looked at her and nodded. "Then I apologize for that too; but I won't lie, today I was still mad about the whole thing and I wasn't going to go to you and talk out of my ass just to screw things up even more. I know me, from time to time everything that comes out of my mouth is complete diarrhea and I wasn't going to risk it with you."

"But mad at what, Phil?" Maryse asked loudly, "You just told me that what you said about me and Ted was a thing of the moment and now you say that you were still mad today. Make up your mind because I'm not following you."

"I wasn't…" Phil began to say but Maryse cut him off.

"I didn't do anything to make you get mad at me, on the contrary, with what you said and did I was supposed to be the one getting angry and somehow you inverted the papers to your benefit."

Phil took in a deep breath and shifted in his chair. "I wasn't mad because of you and Ted, I was mad at the situation and I was mad because you wanted to go out and rant me over management. Do you even know the implications of that? What I did I was doing it because I couldn't let him get away with that he did to you and even when you knew that you walked there and threatened me with management." He said his little rant through clenched teeth and Maryse could tell that he was still mad about it.

"I just wanted to make you stop, you were not listening to me and I wanted you to stop. It wasn't like I was going to do it."

Phil shook his head and sucked into his mouth his lip ring. "You should have let me beat him up real nice, he laid his hand on you and he deserved it."

"I'm not saying that he doesn't, but if I have to put in a balance you losing your job versus Ted getting a beating, I rather have Ted unharmed. And in the arena, Phil, did you lose your mind there?"

"I told you I was going to get him whenever and wherever I saw him." He said without taking his eyes away from hers.

Maryse watched him, he was looking rather uncomfortable sitting there and she wondered if it was because he was still mad or because like he said he wasn't very good with the apologizing/talking things over.

Whatever it was he was already there so she was going to finish talking to him.

"I talked to Ted today." She said and Phil eye's bore into hers. He clearly didn't like that she had contact with the other man but as far as she was concerned he had control himself or else he was going to be forever mad; after all she worked with Ted and she couldn't just go to Vince and demand a change on storyline because of a personal vendetta. "I told him that if he tells anyone what you did then I'm going to do the same with him. He's not getting you in trouble unless he wants some for himself."

"I don't like that he still get to be near you."

"I don't like it either, but if you really want things to work between us you will have to trust me."

Phil didn't have anything to say about that and for several minutes the two of them remained in their place, submerged in total silence. On her part Maryse was wondering what was on his mind and if the talk they were having could make things between them get better.

There was no way to know by looking at him, his face was set into a stoic mask and she didn't know how to read it. "It's not that I don't trust you, but sometimes I don't really know what's in your head. Yeah you tell me things to a certain extend but there's so much more you keep to yourself; you are cryptic most of the time and I'm honestly at a loss with you."

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde Diva ran her manicured fingers through her hair and looked at him, her hazel eyes delving deep into his green ones.

She wasn't good at this talking stuff either so she just decided to let whatever was in her mind to come out. "I'm not good at opening up to others, I have this kind of trust issue and I usually keep people at a distance; it's just how I do things and I guess we can say I'm not people oriented. But I don't know, when I'm with you things are different; I really like you, I like being with you and I don't want to be at odds with you because of Ted. So I don't know, how about if you put more faith in me and I work on letting you in."

"I like that." Phil replied with a faint smile. "I mean I don't know if you noticed but I kind of like you too and I don't want to lose this that we have."

"You kind of like me?" She asked arching an eyebrow, smiling because after her little ramble his features softened and his tone was easy going; she liked him acting like that much, much better. "You sure fooled me because I could have sworn that you liked me a whole lot."

"I wouldn't say a whole lot but you are so and so. Okay let's be honest, at first I was just playing along because something is better than nothing, right? But with time I started to really get into you, just a little, mind you."

"Funny, but I thought I was the one playing along with you."

Phil chuckled and extended one hand as an invitation for her to go to him. "So are we good?"

Maryse rolled her eyes and tapped at her lips with her fingers. Part of her wanted to go to him and tell him that yes, that everything was fine; but at the same time a deep part of her wanted to make him work harder than that.

He made her feel bad for no reason whatsoever and if she still was the Maryse everyone thought her to be she would just give him the boot for that.

But because she was not acting by what was expected of her she shrugged, looked at him and quirked her lips. "I don't know, I think I need to be convinced."

"Convinced, and how does one convince you to do something?"

Maryse shrugged again. "Think about it on your way home, you have a few days to figure it out." God, that didn't come out as she wanted to and by the look on his face he probably thought she was kicking him out.

She wasn't, she meant the comment to sound lighthearted but the way she said it sounded anything but.

Before she could fix what she said Phil nodded, then after taking in a deep breath he got to his feet and grabbed his cap. "I'll do that; I guess I should be going now."

Blinking rapidly, Maryse got to her feet and watched him walk to the door. She followed him on bare feet, and when he turned around to say something she took a step towards him, rose on her tip toes and hugged her body to his.

Phil hugged her back, his arms circling her waist as his nose buried into her hair. Yes, up until that point in their short relationship they've had more contact than that and definitely more intimates ones, but even though she found that moment to be sweeter than any previous encounter. So wanting to hold on the moment a while longer she closed her eyes as her arms circled his neck.

He felt comforting, and as she stood there in his arms she couldn't help but to feel more than nice. Feeling him so close was agreeable, the scent of him treating her nose was great and it all made her feel like spending the entire night just tangled in his arms.

"Come with me to Chicago." He whispered.

"What?" She asked in a whisper without letting go and opening her eyes as her lips brushed against the fabric of his hoodie.

"I want to take you home. It doesn't have to be until New Years but it would be nice to have you there for a day or two. Then I promise to put you in the first flight to wherever you are heading to."

Maryse bit on her lips and grinned, liking the feeling of his hand sliding down her spine to rest at her lower back. "Admit it, you just want to show me around."

"Why, but of course, nobody back there believes I have a girlfriend and Cabana said he was going to clean my place for a whole month if I proved him wrong."

Maryse pulled her face away from him and looked at him in the eyes. "Girlfriend?"

"Well yeah, right? Unless I have to convince you about that as well."

The blonde Diva hummed and rolled her eyes. "A few minutes ago you called me your better than nothing so maybe you should convince me."

Using his free hand to grab her chin, the tattooed Chicago native lifted her face and brought it to his; then once he had her close he leaned forward and kissed her.

It began as a soft lingering kiss, but as soon as Maryse felt the hand on her back running up her spine she parted her lips and allowed him entrance. He obliged to her silent request, sliding with ease his tongue inside her mouth so he could sweep it over hers.

But then after several seconds into it he pulled away and resting his forehead against hers he grinned. "Did I convince you?"

"Hmm, not yet…"

"Then wait, I swear I can do better." He said before kissing her again. This second kiss was much like the first, the only difference was that it lasted a little longer and the intensity of it grew a bit. It even started to get Maryse into a very nice and dangerous mood and she removed her arms from his neck to place them over his chest. "What about now?"

"Keep trying." She breathed out against his lips and once again he began to kiss her.

With the third kiss his hands lowered to her behind and he pressed her hard against him, even lifting her up a little in the air without breaking away from lips.

Maryse kissed him back, matching his intensity and all because in all honesty she liked his kisses more than she should, but when it was evident that things were about to get out of control she pulled away and opened her eyes, placing a finger against his lips to stop him from attempting another kiss that could make her falter.

"That was comme ci, comme ça, but if you really want to convince me you need to step up to the game. But it's alright, you still have time, I'm going with you to Chicago and we'll see what happens there."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note** I have nothing against any of the cities mentioned in this chapter; in fact, my Caribbean fanny has never been to any of them so please don't mind me and blame my Maryse muse instead ;)

Also, I stole some of Punk's and Colt's tweets here, please don't sue…

Anyway, I want to thank you for all the nice reviews this story is receiving, once again *you* got a Punkryse story to 100+ reviews and I'm very grateful.

CHAPTER 15

Maryse didn't like Chicago, never had and probably never will. It was one of those cities she visited only when it was strictly necessary and when she did she tried to avoid going out to the street for fear of being mugged at plain daylight.

It was definitely one of her top worst places to visit in the United States and she couldn't believe she agreed to spend a day or two there.

Of course, because the city was where Phil was born and raised she was refraining from making any inappropriate comment; but even when she wasn't saying it she still didn't like it.

It was for Phil that she made a futile attempt to change her animosity towards the city and for an hour or so when she was in the plane she tried to get in a Chicago kind of mood; but at the end it was in vain and as soon as her designer's heels touched the floor of the airport she decided that she still didn't like it; in fact, she was sure that she hated it even more.

And it wasn't like she had any bad experiences that could justify her way of thinking, but as famous as it was, Chi-town lacked the glamour and sophistication of Montreal and no matter what people said it wasn't as cosmopolitan as LA; it was too crowded, it was too noisy, it was freezing and what was worse, it looked dirty.

She was probably being biased, but that was the impression the city presented in her mind and she wasn't sure if she could change that perception easily.

But hey, it could be worse… at least it wasn't New Jersey.

"So how do you like Chicago?"

It took a few seconds for the former glamour model to register in her brain that the question was meant for her and when she comprehended what was being asked she faked a smile and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I think it's very…" She glanced up to the ceiling of Phil's apartment and tried to give the impression that she was searching for the right word to express herself; and she was, she really didn't want to use the adjectives she had in her mind to say what she thought of the city, "Unique," She finally said and with the smile still on her lips she looked at the man sitting in front of her.

Colt Cabana; sure, he introduced himself as Scott, but by the numerous anecdotes Phil related about him in her mind he was simply Cabana.

Anyway, when Phil invited her to his place she assumed she was going to meet the infamous Colt, what she hadn't been expecting was to find the man laying on Phil's couch watching TV and acting surprised to be caught there.

To her what happened there was incomprehensible, she had a few people she considered to be her best friends but if she ever walked into her place to find them in she would probably kick them out at first glance.

That was just her, she was more of a private person and she liked to set a parameter between her privacy and her friends, But Phil was as different from her as night was from day and he didn't even act surprise at the intrusion.

"It is unique, I love it and I can't imagine myself living anywhere else."

Maryse nodded, quirking her lips and keeping her silence.

"You know what? You should definitely come with us to an amazing Chinese restaurant a few streets from here; you can't experience the true essence of Chi-Town without eating there."

Maryse shifted in her seat and lifted a hand to her hair, running it along her blonde locks as she tried to come up with a nice way of saying, 'I don't like Chinese food.'

"I don't think she will like it, she doesn't even like Pizza so I don't think chicken feet and roasted pigeons are going to do the trick for her." Phil said casually as he walked out of his kitchen to make his way to her.

"Chicken feet?" Did she hear that right? She turned to her side as soon as Phil sat by her side and blinked a few times. "You eat chicken's feet?" That sounded as awful as it probably tasted and it would be a cold day in hell before she would even step into such a place.

Phil pushed his lip ring with the tip of his tongue and offered her a smile. She would have returned it but she wasn't feeling it, so instead she arched an eyebrow and widened her eyes.

"You know, I'm sitting here trying to decide what's weirder, that she doesn't like pizza or the fact that she's dating you." Colt said in a chuckle as he pushed himself to the edge of his chair. Once he was settled he shifted his eyes to her and frowned. "Please tell me he's paying you so I can sleep well tonight."

"See," Phil said grabbing a little magazine that has been resting over his coffee table, then he rolled it up and threw it over to Colt. It hit him right in the face and Cabana laughed like a madman. "Then I do this and he complains."

"Did you see that? He mistreats me because I'm Jewish."

"I mistreat you because you are humanoid; and because you come into my place to eat all my food and sodomize my legos."

Maryse leaned against Phil and rolled her eyes. "You guys are weird." Very weird.

"I'm not weird, he and his one hundred and eighty-seven tattoos are."

"I like his tattoos." The French-Canadian said as a matter fact in a mellow voice and Phil threw one arm over her shoulder to bring her closer to him.

"Thanks babe, I like… all of you." He said, watching through half closed lids as Maryse looked at him right in the eye.

"Eh, now I feel like a third wheel so I'll take this as my cue to go." With that said, the man known as Colt Cabana got to his feet and marched to the door. Once there, he turned around and smiled. "You should change your mind about the Chinese restaurant, I'm telling you. Oh, and by the way, Phil looks weird and he can be kind of a jerk at times, but he's a good guy so you know, treat him nicely."

Then, with no more to say he opened the door and left.

"I paid him to say that."

As Phil said that, Maryse remained resting against him, her eyes glued to the door as she felt a pair of warm lips pressing against her temple. For a while the two of them remained like that and truth be told the silence was deafening.

Now that they were alone she couldn't help but to feel kind of awkward, because even though she had agreed to go to his place and act as if all was fine, the reality was that things were not completely settled between them.

She still felt a little bitter about how he handled things and she was probably showing it with her apathetic attitude.

Yes they talked, they made up and even the word girlfriend was thrown around, but they still had a few things to work out if they really wanted to be in a good place with each other.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked in a tentative tone and she wondered if he was feeling the awkwardness as well. "Food, something to drink, anything?"

"I'm fine." She replied lowering her eyes and staring at her fingernails.

"Are you still mad about the shoes?"

Maryse snorted, thinking about her shoes. She hadn't know that at the end of her trip she was going to take a flight to snowy Chicago so she hadn't been prepared for the weather, meaning that as soon as she walked out to the street her shoes were ruined in a pile of dirty snow.

She never said she was mad about it but he probably guessed it by the look in her face, she wasn't good at controlling her facial expressions and he probably deduced what she wasn't saying just by looking at her. Now, her bad mood wasn't about the fact that the shoes were worth a small fortune, but it was more that walking in the snow in a pair of ruined heels was not the best feeling in the world.

Yet another reason to detest Chicago.

"I'm not mad about it. But I'm keeping a tab about the things you owe me and those are the second pair you ruined, one day I'll make you replace them with interest."

Expecting him to answer with one of his witty remarks, Maryse looked up to him once again and waited for it to come, but instead of a smart-ass comment what she got was an intense stare from him.

"So you are still mad because of the Ted thing, am I right?"

The Ted thing; that was a good way to put it as any other, but if they were going to put a name to it she liked the term the Ted effect better, because even if it all started with the man it was the aftermath of what he left what was bothering them.

Taking in a deep breath and then she slowly letting it escape through her mouth, Maryse moved her hand to his and spoke. "It's not like I'm mad," She shrugged. "But you know, it's still in my mind."

Phil nodded and rested his back against the sofa, and as he did so he never took his eyes away from hers. The way he was looking at her was as if he wanted to say something but was keeping it to himself.

"But I meant what I said before and I don't want to let him become an obstacle between us."

"But you are doing just that, ever since we got here you haven't changed that long face and all I'm thinking is that you want to be anywhere but here with me."

Maryse wrinkled her nose, blinking a few times as she realized that she wanted to be anywhere but there… or New Jersey. She didn't mind the company though so for the sake of the two of them she was going to try to make it all about that.

"You are right and I'm sorry. I just had my head somewhere else. But I do want to be here with you so I don't know, can we be good now?" She asked extending her hand to him as a sign of good will.

"I wasn't looking for an apology." He said, but he took her hand nonetheless and held it in his larger one. "I just don't want us to be weird around each other."

Allowing him to lace his fingers with hers, Maryse rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Just take it; chances are that you won't hear another one in a very long time because as a rule I rarely apologize, even if I know I'm wrong."

Once again, he didn't respond with one of his usual comments and Maryse lifted her face to his, about to ask him if things were really fine between them.

But before she could even open her mouth to speak, the Chicago native silenced whatever she was going to say by cradling her head in his hand to bring her face to his; then when she was a breath away he just pressed his lips against hers and kissed her.

It was a gentle contact; he just brushed his soft lips across her own, perhaps testing to see if she was going to pull away. But she didn't, and finding her pliant enough he caught her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently before flicking his tongue across it.

Maryse sighed, resting her hands against his chest as she parted her lips for him; he accepted her invitation and glided his tongue into the sweetness of her mouth, nudging and coaxing her to participate in that old dance she liked so much.

It was a lovely moment and she decided that going to Chicago has been the right choice. It didn't matter that the whole city was corrupted with ugliness and the chaos that Ted left between should be something of the past; all that mattered was that he was there and that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. But then he pulled away and with his hand still holding her in place he smirked.

"So do you want to go to that restaurant Cabana told you about? I bet that with all your sophistication you've never tasted exotic cuisine quite like that."

With an aggravated grimace, Maryse thought about it and almost shivered. That wasn't exotic cuisine, what was wrong with him? "That place sounds as exotic as Hornswoggle, eh. I think I'll pass that one up."

Phil ran his hand down his jaw and snorted. "Then where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere." She blurted out, "I mean we can stay here… I can even cook for you if you want me to."

"You cook? Nah I don't believe you." Phil said with chuckle, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Of course I do. You'll see, and if it was hard not to feel enamored with me before wait until you taste what I have to offer." She said with a confident smile as he looked at her.

Phil eyed her over blatantly and then ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. "I already got a taste of what you have to offer and trust me, I liked it very much."

"Pervert," She mumbled, and as a response he got to his feet and before she could say or do anything he lifted her over, throwing her over his shoulder like a pre-historic brute.

"Phil!" Maryse complained, but instead of putting her down like she wanted to, the man turned around and started to walk out of his living room. "Phil, put me down, I'm telling you."

"My house, my rules." The tattooed man didn't mind her protest and it wasn't until he walked into his bedroom that he finally put her down… if putting her down meant throwing her over his bed.

"You are a brute." She breathed out, but she didn't attempt to stand up and limited herself to just watch him stand there, a sly smirk on his face as he eyed her over. She could read his mind by just looking at his darkening green eyes so she lifted one leg and planted her foot over the mattress, giving him an eyeful of her underwear. "I hope that at least your sheets are clean, a dirty bed is a pet peeve of mine."

"You know, I'm starting to get offended here. First you call me a pervert, a brute and now you are questioning my bed hygiene. I don't think I'm happy about this." He said, taking off his belt and throwing it somewhere him.

Maryse licked her lips and threw her head back. "Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

From her place on his mattress, the blonde Diva saw him lowering himself over the bed and crawling his way to her. "I'll show you what I'm going to do about it, I'll show you real good."

Humming, Maryse closed her eyes and smiled. Yes, going to Chicago was a good idea after all.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I wanted to finish this story with a nice short epilogue, but somehow the short didn't turn out to be so short and I wrote too damn much! Anyway, I still hope you like it, and since this is actually the end of this I want to thank everyone for taking your time to read and review, it really means a lot to me so thank you very much.

Take care.

_**Can't Buy Me Love: The Final Chapter.**_

Already drifting off into a slumber, Maryse's body jumped involuntary as she heard in the far distance someone opening and then closing a door. The distinct sound was followed by a duller noise, faint but steady… almost buzzing.

Upon hearing that, her warm hazel eyes opened at once, trying to focus on something as she scanned the unfamiliar room around.

Her efforts to focus were in vain though, because even when she hadn't been fully asleep when the interruption came, her mind was having trouble crawling out of the tranquil state it has been submerged a moment ago.

Her brain just wasn't reacting as of yet. Also, the fact that it was pitch black inside the room she was into and that she couldn't see anything at all wasn't helping matters

For a second, as her eyes tried to get used to the blackness she felt slightly disoriented, but then her mind recovered itself from its lethargy and she suddenly remembered where she was. She was at Phil's place.

Closing her eyes and letting her cheek rest back over the pillow, the blonde Diva hummed, wondering why she wasn't feeling Phil's heavy arm circling her waist as it has been a moment ago. She was missing his warmth and the way his body felt pressed against hers as they both drifted off.

"Phil, are you here?" She asked in a faint whisper, but nothing other than silence greeted her back and she had to turn around so her hands could search for him.

But he wasn't there, the space he has been occupying was empty and she could feel nothing but the void his body left behind.

Pursing her lips, she made her hand crawl back over the rumpled fabric of the bed sheets, retreating back to her body so she could pull the comforter tighter against her body.

Where was he? Just a second ago she could feel him breathing against her and now he was gone. Could it be that she has been out for a quite a while without even realizing it?

She wasn't really sure, time was a blurry thing in her mind and in the darkness she couldn't just find her phone to check the hour.

Sitting on top of the bed, Maryse put her feet over the cold surface of the floor and shivered; she still couldn't see any source of light whatsoever and she was hesitant about getting out of bed. But wanting to know why she woke up to an empty bed in the middle of the night she ignored the feeling and began walking with tentative steps until she reached the door.

And wow, as soon as she stepped out the temperature dropped like fifteen degrees and for a second she wondered if she walked out into the bitter cold streets of Chicago instead of just stepping out of Phil's room.

It was just that it was too cold and the fact that she was wearing nothing but Phil's comforter to cover her nakedness didn't help her cause at all. It was also pitch black out there and she hesitated between snuggling alone in bed or venturing out to see what was going on.

Her feet suffered the consequences of her decision and she walked out, hurrying her steps until she made it into his kitchen.

And he was there, very much warmly clothed and sitting over his counter with at least three candles lit. It made her frown, especially once she saw the scowl on his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a groggy voice as she once again had to pull the heavy fabric of the comforter tighter to her body.

"The lights went out in this stupid building." He growled, his brows knitting together as he took out another candle to light.

"Well… that happens if you don't pay the bill on time, did you pay it?" She asked, her toes starting to get numb as they made contact with the floor.

Phil chuckled, "What kind of a question is that? Of course I paid it. But it seems like we have a storm here…" He replied, lifting his head so he could take a look at her. "And what are you doing out of bed? I got the generator going so that at least the room could get calefaction and here you are, out in the cold."

"Well, I woke up to a big lonely bed in the middle of a cold night and I wanted to know why." She said, shifting on her feet and starting to tremble because of the cold.

Phil eyed her over, his eyes taking in the sight of her as she remained in place. She blinked, knowing that she must be looking a mess; recently out of bed, hair tussled, pale as a ghost… "Better lonely than freezing; go back there, I'll go in a minute."

Maryse rolled her eyes, but instead of walking back the way she came she walked to him. "You know, now that I think about it, this is kind of romantic." She looked at him and smiled, resting the palm of her hands over his knees as he looked back at her. He wasn't looking very happy about the situation.

"Which part?" He asked in the lowest of tones as he lifted an eyebrow.

"You and me, candles, cold night, big bed… should I draw you a map?" She asked, smirking despite of the cold as he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer.

His newfound closeness provided a dull sense of warmness in her, but even though she was still feeling very cold and she would rather take things back to the bedroom. At least over there it was comfortably warm.

"Oh okay, I was seeing it more like this; you and me, freezing, candles activating my fire alarm, shrinkage. For some reason I can't picture that as being a romantic moment."

Maryse hummed, snuggling closer to him so she could rest her chin over his shoulder. "You are no fun, Philip."

As he ran his hands down her back, Maryse felt as Phil chuckled against her ear. "First, I'm not an enthusiast of than name and second, didn't you have enough fun already?"

Smiling, Maryse bit on her lips and shrugged. "I like that name, it sounds very French…"

"It's not French, trust me. If I can help it I try to stay away from everything French." He replied, holding her tight so she wouldn't try to push him away.

But Maryse didn't try to push him away, she knew his ways already so instead she kissed him right below his ear and sighed. "That's not the impression you gave me back in that room; as a matter of fact… back there I could have sworn that you liked the French just fine."

She smiled at the memory; they had one hell of a good time earlier that night and just thinking about it made her feel a tad warmer. Hiss kisses, his touch… it was amazing that he just knew exactly what to do to make her lose all restrain.

"That's because you are not really French, you are French-Canadian. Yeah, that's almost as bad because Canadians come after the French in worst country but what can I do, I can't always win."

"You are just jealous because you were born here in the Second City, but in the second worse city in all the United States, just after New Jersey."

Phil laughed a raspy laugh. "You are delusional, sweetheart."

Maryse rubbed her feet together, hoping that the friction would warm them over. It didn't. "I'll tell you what I am, freezing." She said, the cold finally getting the best of her as she trembled in his arms.

Phil patted her behind and mumbled under his breath. "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

This time Maryse didn't have to be told twice, she pulled away from him, turned around and headed back into his room. Once she got there she hurried to throw herself over his bed and snuggled by herself as she waited a bit of warmth to creep into her system.

After a minute or two, the Chicago native walked back into the room. He was carrying in his hand a couple of candles and he placed them over his nightstand before climbing to bed as well. "Let's hope this won't fall to the floor and burn the entire building down."

With that said he took off his hoodie, staying in a red shirt and black sweatpants. Maryse on the other hand was wearing nothing at all; to be honest she wasn't sure where her clothes were and not minding either she just lifted the comforter so he could crawl underneath it with her. Once he was there and laying on his side, she pressed against him and breathed in.

"Oh la la, you are naked, mon cheri." He said in the worst French accent ever and Maryse just had to laugh at it. Phil on his part was not laughing as he was concentrating on blatantly checking her out.

"Hmm, are you back into liking French-Canadian?" Maryse purred as his firm hands ran down her hip and towards her tight. She liked how his touch felt against her skin so as a way to get him closer she sneaked one leg between his and rested the other one on top of them, pressing even more to his body.

Phil angled his face towards her and his eyes stared deep into her own hazel orbs. "I never said I didn't like _certain_ French-Canadian, because I like her a lot, probably more than she knows."

After those words, Maryse just looked back into his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Of course you like her, she's naked."

"And that's very nice; but to tell you the truth, as tempting and lovely as that is, that's not what I like the most about her. You see, this woman likes to put on a tough exterior for everyone, including me, but there are times when she lets those walls around her shake a little and those are the moments I like the most. Her laughter is my favorite sneak peek into her so far, but I'm still waiting for those walls to crumble all the way down so I can see more of her."

Maryse looked down and pouted her lips. "Maybe you are seeing a wall where there is none, because I'm sure she has allowed you to see more of her than she has anyone else."

Phil didn't respond at that and she couldn't help but to wonder how the tune of their conversation changed so drastically. One minute they were playfully teasing each other and now this.

"But… wall or not, I think she likes you more than you imagine." She looked up to his hypnotizing eyes and shrugged. "I mean the silly woman thinks about you all the time, she can't even stay mad at you for long and she cares about you like crazy."

Phil's lips curved into a smile, the faint light of the candles reflecting in his eyes and making them look more intense. "I hooked her up real good."

Maryse rested her head over the mattress and kept her eyes on him. "I think you did."

"So, I'll take that she's not mad at me anymore and that she won't act as if coming home with me wasn't be worst thing she ever did, blackout and all."

"Hmmm, maybe she's still a bit mad, but not enough as not to want to be here with you. I would even bet that she would love you to kiss her right now."

"You think so?"

Maryse looked back at him and bit down a smile. "I know it."

After that little exchange, Phil made the attempt of getting out of bed but Maryse stopped him, grabbing him by the shirt and making him look back at her.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you think, I'm going to find her and kiss her like she has never been kissed before. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

Maryse opened her mouth wide and stared at him for a few seconds. Then she squinted her eyes and lifted a finger to him. "You… oh you are SO not going to get lucky with me until next year, I promise."

The tattooed Chicago native laughed out loud as he climbed on top of her. Over there he tried to kiss her, but Maryse moved her head to the side and his lips landed on her cheek instead. "Get off of me, go and find your little woman. I'll stay here, alone, freezing and sad."

"You are my little woman so I don't need to find another." He mumbled as his lips kept kissing her cheek and underneath her jaw and just about anywhere where they could reach.

"Yeah, well this little French-Canadian woman is sleepy and she wants her beauty sleep now." She replied as she tried to roll over to her side; but before she could move he held her in place, finally managing to kiss her full on the lips and lingering there until she gave up and kissed him back.

So they kissed underneath the comforter as their breathing mingled together, her hand flying up to the nape of his neck so her fingers could run up into his hair. It was a nice sensation, her skin gladly receiving the warmth his body was offering and her lips more than pleased with his.

But then after several seconds he pulled away to look into her eyes.

Even when they were no longer kissing it was a perfect moment for Maryse; his heart beating against hers, their eyes locked together and then the memory of the talk they just had. Sure, the conversation has been kind of cryptic but at the same time it said a lot; she was sure that the talk was going to be a turning point in their relationship and she was willing to put everything behind and start anew.

She was even considering very seriously staying there for New Year's Eve, just to be with him… as long as he and Colt didn't try taking her into that Chinese restaurant they mentioned.

"Do you really think Chicago is that bad? I mean this is Chi-Town!"

"Ugh, Phil! You don't have any sense of romanticism in you." Maryse chuckled, trying to roll to her side. Once again he stopped her.

"What, what did I say?"

"Nothing, you are just… ugh." Way to ruin a moment, "I'm telling you, if it wasn't because you already grew on me you would be in serious trouble."

"Come on," He laughed, kissing the corner of her lips. "I can be romantic, hell, I'll even get a tattoo that says romance and I'll get it just for you."

Maryse smiled, for some reason she liked that. But she shrugged and quirked her lips. "You have a lot of tattoos, how will that be different?"

"Because it will be just for you; you'll see, but for now: you and me, candles, big bed, you naked… me warming you up, you getting me naked."

Maryse laughed, circling his neck with her arm. "Is it next year yet? Because I don't like breaking my promises."

"Not yet, but I'm sure I can earn a few extra points that will make change your mind."

"Nah, I don't think so," She said, but when he kissed her she allowed him to do it and even kissed him back, when his lips moved to her throat and started to trace a path to her shoulder she encouraged him with a soft moan, and then when he started to pull off his shirt she helped him, succumbing once again to him.

It was done, she was prey of his lips and slave to his eyes and if truth be told she was willing to give it all and embark with him to whatever destiny had in store with them.

And for that she had to thank Ted, he showed her that money couldn't buy it all and that the best things in life came unexpected. Phil was her unexpected, from a kiss they had gone a long away and as she lay on his bed, with her eyes closed and breathing into his scent, she was sure that there was no turning back for her.

~*FIN*~


End file.
